Dark Shadows
by The Forgotten Silent Maiden
Summary: Bruce was once young boy with issues. A lot of Issues. He never wanted to return back to that vulnerable state, but things took a turn for the worst. Now the Justice League must race against Morgan to protect their tiny little bat, who is being followed by shadows. The only bad thing is, he doesn't want to be saved. (D) i do not own anything PAUSED! Under Heavy Revision! No Romance
1. Chaos Erupts

**Chapter 1: Chaos Erupts**

**Disclaimer: Own NADA!**

**Revised 8/2/2016**

It was quiet.

Now it wasn't the type of silence that people could lean back and relax. It was the type of silence that made you hold your breathe, the same silence that made your eyes dart continuously around the room in search of the problem. Hoping that you could get rid of it and cure it so that stupid sacred silence could leave.

Normally you found a way to rid the silence, maybe with a light-hearted joke or just a simple conversation.

This Silence couldn't be lifted.

It's even more disturbing with the fact that a place like this, never got this amount of silence. A tower filled with rambunctious and sometimes obnoxious superheroes, could never be this silent.

But it was.

To be fair, it wasn't exactly for no reason. A single person was the cause of everything going wrong. Yet he was the only one who could really get a whole tower to stay silent.

Every hero and superhero was there, friends and stalkers sitting or standing around one place to look at what had happened and what was the problem.

Most couldn't believe their eyes.

A young boy lay on a bed in the medical Bay, the other beds and equipment pushed aside so there was room for friends to watch over him.

Many of the heroes tried to ask questions, wondering if questioning what was going on and who the kid was would help quench their curiosity.

Their answers stopped questions alright, in fact their answers made most of them go pale with worry.

"So what happened Hawkgirl?" A man with a green aura asked the winged woman beside him.

Said woman was in a yellow and black jumpsuit, her stomach and arms were showing as a Mace lay beside her feet. She had her hands on her face, her fingers spread apart lightly so she could at least see.

"I don't know." She whispered hoarsely finally looking up to glare at the man. "I don't know what the HELL Happened! One moment I'm fighting some random grunt, I turn to see Bats and Morgan gone. I see a Flash and hear a cry for help on my right and once I get their Bats is like THIS!"

The man rubbed his temple with a grunt.

"Shayera people don't just turn into kids."

"Well don't ask me!" She roared. "I Have NO clue what happened and he is the only one who does John!"

The silence resumed.

This is what happened, their strongest non Meta human was now lying unconscious on a bed. Most of them were surprised to hear that he had actually called for help, but considering his condition they knew a little too well why he did.

But with every passing second it was starting to be worrying. He hadn't moved an inch since he was laid upon that bed, no unconscious turning, and no snores. It took them over five minutes to realize, yes he was breathing.

"How long has he been out' Diana muttered with worry.

Her bright baby blue eyes scanned the room in worry, trying desperately to keep her eyes away from the motionless body on the bed. But when that body was the center of her stress and worry, it was much too difficult to even think of averting her eyes.

"About two hours Di." Flash stated.

He himself was having an attack of a lifetime. His heart was beating faster than normal, his hands twitched so much it looked as if they had never moved. His heart clenched with worry and fear, wondering what in the world happened for someone like Batman to deserve punishment of this kind.

They all stared and watched in the dreary silence to see if the Bat would ever move, every time they laid a hand on him his body felt as if it were dry ice. Cold but still burning your hand if you left it there too long. His body was pale, and the only reassurance they had was the heart beat monitor, and the breathing masks that fogged up every few seconds.

It was terrifying to see the strong man they knew look so frail.

He should never be this way, he shouldn't be unconscious. They SHOULDN'T be afraid.

But it seemed that today flipped everyone's perspective.

Everyone held their breath as the Heart beat monitor slowed down, ready to get something to shock his heart back into a regular beating motion.

To everyone's surprise it jolted upwards rapidly, the sound causing everyone to scramble and throw their chairs back in excitement.

J'ohnn struggled, pushing everyone away, before he was hovering over the boy with worry etched on his face. He had been the one to take the man's mask off in order to connect the breathing mask on his small face. For a second he was worried that Batman was having an attack of sorts until eyes began to flutter open.

If this wasn't a dire situation, he was sure people would comment on how girly the boy looked.

"J-J'ohnn?" Bats whispered hoarsely, his voice cracked and dry as if he had been screaming for hours on end.

His struggle to speak ended in a psychotic struggle to breathe, coughing heavily to try and rid whatever was murdering his throat.

"Batman," J'ohnn hesitated looking around at the group of heroes. "Are…Are you alright?"

The boy waved a gloved hand dismissively in the air, his voice going sarcastic in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, fine." He ground out as Superman handed him a glass of water. "You know I just LOVE when I'm turned into a kid because of Magic." He gulped down the water. "It's just fucking PERFECT!"

With that he crushed the glass within his grip, his arms shaking with unperturbed anger. Everyone flinched back, some even gasped in surprise.

"You remember?" Superman asked.

"Of course Boy-scout." Bats ground out angrily, absently wiping his now bloody glove on the white sheets. "It's not like I wasn't THERE when it happened!"

Superman scowled. "Than what happened, you had us worrying for two hours!"

"I don't recall asking for sympathy Superman." Batman snapped. "As for what happened, she cast a spell that's it!"

"Morgan?" Green Lantern asked rather surprised.

"Who else?"

"Why though?" Diana asked. "The Last we saw of her she was dealing with an aged Mordred."

Bats sighed, looking at her with hollow and dead blue eyes.

"That was the main reason she returned, I assume she was tired of treating an old man as she was mostly complaining about his lack of social skills." He began to hiss angrily a dark look shadowing his face. "She NEEDED her little boy back! Despite knowing the complications we did and that she had agreed to our plan in the first place of tricking him, she had pinned all the blame on me."

"That doesn't give her a reason to lash out on you like that!" Shayera called back at him.

"Not unless her sweet little boy said he hated my entire existence." Batman scowled. "It's even worse for me because I changed her once happy-go-lucky and arrogant man into a shriveling old coot who can't even say a sentence anymore. And it just so happened the first sentence he says in months is how much he HATED me." He laughed, a sarcastic and empty laugh that sent shivers down their spines. "I hated being a kid, and that's literally the only thing she remembered. She was angry, she chanted…something and boom I'm a kid. I panicked for a bit before I fell unconscious."

"What was that something?" One random leaguer asked. 'Was it in English?"

Bats rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah I just," He scrunched his face in anger, his eyes wide and pupils dilated as he struggled to remember. "CAN'T!"

Diana winced as he brutally started to rip the sheets apart, she could hear a faint ripping and laid a hand on his shoulder. He glared at her. Know she had the sudden urge to hug him until his dark anger would finally go away. He'd probably hate her for doing that.

Then he paused and looked up.

"Darkness, Memory." He muttered letting the bloodied white sheets fall from his grasp. "I remember that."

J'ohnn nodded, that was something he could work with.

"Wait can't the other Magic users just try to...You know?" Booster struggled to finish his sentence. "Fix it?"  
Bats swiveled his head to Zatanna and Etrigan, his eyes wide and questioning.

Zatanna shrugged.

"I can try."

"No." Etrigan growled. "Morgan's magic shall not be trifled with, her spells are a far cry from a myth. When her spirit begins to show displeasure, to her there will be no such thing as a defensive maneuver. She will not leave her spells of this caliber alone, she has added a defense to seek the displeasure you will soon sow."

"So you're pretty much saying that something will happen to the user who tries to dissipate her spell?" Batman deadpanned.

Etrigan looked away before nodding.

"I am sorry that we are of no use, and we cannot use anything for you to get loose."

Bats nodded, even when there was a sharp intake of breathe from everyone.

Whispers began to be thrown about swirling around the room in a rapid amount of chaos. What would happen to batman? What of Alfred or Bat's lil batties. What of the villains in Gotham City that prevented nearly every Meta to go there.

Batman cursed softly, holding his stomach as he tried to rid the oncoming onslaught of pain and Sadness.

This was the worst day ever.

First his coffee spills on him, along with Tim complaining he didn't go out on patrols like Richard or Jason. Alfred had also given him a good smack up the head for being an idiot 9not that he'd ever admit it) There was traffic and he was late to work. Not to mention he was called in for petty crime that didn't really need any of their services and the police were just being lazy now. And that had all led him to here.

His heart clenched in worry ignoring the questions around him and desperate attempts for him to answer. He really couldn't even hear them.

He never wanted to be a kid, despite his sometimes childish envy against his own kids for having somewhat good childhoods. He had never wanted to relieve this shit again. He didn't want to relive his whole life. He didn't want to walk along those empty halls all over again hating himself for causing his parents death. He just couldn't stand the pain, he wasn't the strong person everyone assumed him to be. He pushed everything away too much to be considered strong.

Everything was swirling around him his vision blurring out all the people around him. Bile rising up in his throat as if he were suddenly on a roller coaster.

He felt sick to his stomach.

He let out shivering breathes, why was it so hard to breathe now?

He let out a scream, a hollow and empty, yet scared and shrill scream. His lungs began to burn at the lack of air and he was being pulled back. Black dots covered his vision, his head pounding in a rhythmic thumping. His heart stuttering so quickly he felt his chest would explode.

People were screaming, people were Touching HIM. He writhed in their grips, arching back as pain shot through his entire body. He let loose another scream. His throat burned at the abuse.

He felt as if he was being chained to the bed, as if someone were above him holding him down by the throat. But he saw no one except blurred colors of his comrades, moving erratically around him.

He could faintly hear the mentions and pleads for him to wake up.

Assholes, he was awake. Tired, hurting, and pain shooting throughout his body, but he was awake damn it. Their voices swirled, and he yelled again, static filling his mind.

Their voices seemingly swiveled around each other, creating a singular voice that sounded like scratching your nails on a chalkboard. Loud and raspy, but with an edge to it that made people cringe away just from the sound.

"_Darkness consuming your mind, memory wiped from existence, no longer believing or trusting. Shadows surround your mind dancing and taunting show this man the meaning of fear. This is a final run of longing and anger until you fade."_

He struggled to let out his surprise, but he was too busy choking and screaming, and dear god he was going to die like this.

He struggled to get his breathing under control, but a soothing pressure was placed on his chest.

He could finally breathe again.

His body relaxed, falling limply to the bed beneath him, reassuring and calming the erupting chaos around him.

"You will be fine."

Will he? He didn't have too much time to ponder over it, as he soon fell into the loving and fragile embrace of the darkness he knew so well.

**A/N: Well this took a while, and I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a major writer's block for this story, and I've been down in the dumps lately so don't worry about anything. This entire story will be rewritten with the same concepts of the previous writing of the chapters. I guess this is okay? Might change it later but here you go. I'll try to get most of this revised before August 10****th**** because that's when school starts for me so I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Maiden Out.**


	2. Beginning of Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**Revised on 10/6/2016**

Silence flooded the room once more, this time thick with worry and despair. Faces filled with shock and horror. People were stumbling back trying to steady their own breathing from the horrid episode. Many could still faintly hear the wretched screams and desperately tried to hold back their sobs.

None of them could really believe what had happened.

"That," said Arrow in a rather hollow tone. "Was the scariest thing I have ever seen?"

Many gave him an incredulous look, faces filled with disbelief at the lack of emotion. They could understand where he was coming from however.

It wasn't often when the Magic users had no say in reversing a spell. More often than not, it took them a couple of days to reverse a spell, but at least the damn thing was reversed. Now one of their strongest humans couldn't even be touched with magic in any way for fear it would kill the magician or physically scar Bats.

Arrow couldn't believe the horror that occurred right after. It was silent and deadly. Silent whispers breezing past them all in disbelief.

Bat's was curling onto himself, and that's when all their attention was diverted to him. Small mewls of pain escaping his lips as well as deep ragged breathing. He was clutching his throat with a gloved bloody hand while the other desperately clutched his stomach. His eyes were wide and disoriented, glancing around rapidly around the room as they crowded around him.

In blind panic, he slammed his back against the bed, unfortunately his head slammed against the metal bar.

Arrow shivered, he had heard the sickening crack the loudest, being closer to him than anyone else.

By then Batman was screaming. His voice going dry and shrill, causing everyone to cry as well. Arrow couldn't understand how a scream could sound so hollow and empty with fear and horror accompanying it. Blood surrounded the white sheets as they moved him into a more comfortable position. Many gagged as the blood didn't stop as quickly as they had hoped.

He was moving as they desperately trying to tie something around his head. Moving in horror and incoherent mumbles as he his and punched the people around him.

"Stop no, leave me alone, quit it, stop touching me, and go away, I hate you, leave, leave, LEAVE!"

His back arched on the bed, several hands holding his limbs down in an attempt to try to calm him down. He let out another painful scream, much worse and louder than the previous one.

Someone pushed his body down onto the bed, removing their hands quickly. Bats was sobbing and crying, trying to move his body away from there. They faintly noticed he was moving his feet more than anything else, his chest and above stood still aside from the occasional twitches.

Then it stopped, and he wasn't moving at all.

"Bats!"

"Wake up man!"

"Please, please be okay!"

"Bat's wake up!"

Lights flickered around them, and they all glance up in fear and worry. Ignoring the strange occurrence they continued to yell at Bats. And he straightened out, causing mostly everyone to turn at him.

Arrow remembered freezing up, chills running down his body as he stared at the hollow eyes of Bats. His dull blue eyes glazed over, bloody dripping from his forehead and onto his pale shaking face. A sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. His body was shaking, arms rising slightly to rest on his stomach.

"_Darkness consuming your mind."_ He chirped lightly.

The bulbs in the room blackened out, no source of light other than the heart monitor lighting the room. Everyone froze, the red beeping light giving Bats an eerie glow. His smile widened.

"_Memory wiped from existence, no longer believing or trusting._" He giggled lightly. "_Shadows surround your mind, dancing and taunting show this man the meaning of fear._"

All at once, his frown and expression dropped. From happy and giddy to a blank expression. His voice filled with anger and horror. Lights flickered; everyone glanced in fear as they saw strange figures dancing on the walls, seemingly taunting them. Bats growled low and angry.

"_This is a final run,_" They inhaled. "_Of longing and anger until you fade."_

With the last sentence he fell back once more, coughing erratically and screaming loudly once more. They didn't really move to help. The lights flickered back on.

Was this the spell he had just spoken?

"The Spell!" Zatanna yelled. "Help him its taking place!"

Everyone scrambled around; one man went so far as to try and shake the boy awake. Bat's screams quieted down, and in relief the man gently put his body back on the bed.

They didn't expect his body to fall limply onto the bed. Just as they didn't expect the heart monitor to flat line.

Once again they all froze, no one moving or reacting. Canary shook her head, first to break out of her horrified awe.

"TAKE HIM TO THE MEDICAL BAY!" She screeched and everyone began to move around.

"WE ARE IN THE MEDICAL BAY!" Flash shouted back in fear.

"THEN DO SOMETHING GOD DAMMIT!" She cursed loudly.

For about twenty seconds, everyone moved around, grabbing Medicine and giving them to J'ohnn. Some of them got blankets and ice packs in an attempt to calm down the other shaking people.

"HOLD IT!" Shayera screamed. "He's Steady!"

Everyone fell to the floor in relief. And Arrow couldn't help but look around. He himself was leaning on the wall for support while everyone curled around each other for comfort.

Damn the Bat for giving them another scare.

"He fucking died." Flash muttered loudly. "He died."

Flash collapsed to the floor, he had a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm down. He turned to look at the other members and gave a grunt of frustration.

"He is…he can….I never….him…he." Flash let out a cry of anger and annoyance. "Bat's shouldn't be like this! This isn't like him! He has never been like….like….this."

Everyone nodded, carefully looking back at the body on the bed. He was now covered in a new white blanket. A fresh bandage placed around his head.

They were lucky the wound had no need for healing or stitches.

"Alright everyone." Shayera breathed. "Let's go, come on we all have jobs to do."

No one moved an inch, looking up at her like lost children.

"Bats will be fine," Shayera sighed, motioning to the two heroes behind her. "J'ohnn and Superman are here supervising him until further notice."

They all nodded, waiting a few seconds to hear the steady beat of the heart monitor. Sighing in relief, they all began to shuffle out.

Diana looked at Shayera, clicking her tongue between her teeth.

"Shayera." She spoke quietly as everyone began to leave. "What happened?"

Shayera looked back, as they themselves began to shuffle out as well. A deep ounce of regret and fear began to build up as they exited the medical Bay.

"He freaked out." She joked lightly, cringing in pain.

The Amazonian turned to look at her with a raised brow, earning a sheepish grin from the Hawk.

"No, I mean." She looked around. "What Happened?"

They both stopped and looked at each other. The silent hall giving them the chills as they were both tired of it. Shayera shrugged helplessly, placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"I don't know," She answered truthfully.

Blue eyes looked at green, and then both traveled back to where they left. A grim feeling settled in their stomachs as they both shuffled into the cafeteria.

Whispers rang across the cafeteria, and they winced at it.

"Mocha?' Shayera offered awkwardly.

"Mocha." Diana agreed and they both shuffled to the drink station.

They weaved passed several heroes, making their Mocha's and moving to go back to an empty table closest to the door.

Everyone moved away, most too scared and tried to deal with the two moody girls. The only one who walked up to them was Flash, who also happened to have a Mocha in hand and a plateful of sweets.

"Stress eating won't help you Flash." Shayera supplied, slipping onto a chair at the empty table.

"Says you," flash snorted as she and Diana grabbed a cookie from the plate. "I think it helps me a lot."

Shayera smiled.

"So how are you two girls?" Flash smiled.

They gave him a dead look and he winced, shoving a piece of licorice in his mouth as he ducked his head.

"Heh, right." Flash muttered.

**-To the Medical Bay-**

The two man stood there, on opposite corners of the room as they carefully watched the boy. They twitched whenever the heart monitor missed a beat, or when the Bat's breathing nearly stopped.

Clark blinked, trying desperately to make a joke of this. Damn it where was Flash when you needed him. His mind wandered as his eyes looked over the boy carefully and winced. Why wasn't he on that damn mission? He probably could have helped Bats and defeated Morgan easily. Yeah sure Maybe Bats wouldn't appreciate the act of protection but at least he'd be fine. Right?

"I sincerely doubt it." J'ohnn spoke startling the man. "Sorry you were thinking really loudly."

Clark shrugged, a smile kissing his lips before it turned into a frown. He looked at Bruce with pain-filled eyes.

"What do you mean?"

J'ohnn sighed heavily looking sympathetically at the Blue and red superhero. He had been thinking about the _'What If's'_ as well.

"One way or another she would have come back Superman." He looked back at Bruce. "We would have been in this situation eventually, whether we like it or not."

And now he felt bitter. The many emotions swirling around the boy was becoming overwhelming. The Fear the Regret and the Sympathy and anger, couldn't these humans just back up and understand that bat's would not appreciate anything they sent his way. It was even worse that he couldn't sense anything from Batman, not even the notion of Unconsciousness was reaching him. It sent J'ohnn on edge, he was grateful for the heart monitor.

It was the only thing that gave them hope he was alive.

He grunted in shock as a sense of pain entered his mind, nearly forcing him to his knees. He looked around, pushing his mental barrier closer to the three. It wouldn't go away and he regretfully pulled it to only himself and Bruce.

It wouldn't go away.

"Superman." He gritted out putting Superman on alert. "Check on Batman."

Superman rushed forward, watching as his best friend's face twisted in pain. Hands clutching the sheets in a desperate attempt to stop whatever was hurting him.

"He's in pain!" Superman muttered.

"I don't think I have noticed." J'ohnn uttered sarcastically.

Clark grunted in Protest, gently grabbing Bat's and shaking him awake.

He bounced back when Bruce shot awake. His body shaking in absolute terror. Breathing in shallow tones, and eyes darting just as wildly as before. They both tensed, ready for another episode.

But Bruce did end up calming down, allowing the two men to sigh in relief.

Bruce's head shot up, he looked at the two in shock and fear. One had pure red eyes while the other had blue eyes. Almost like the ones who killed his parents.

Almost.

"Who are you?" He stuttered out, glancing around and trying to see where he was.

He wasn't in the alley, it wasn't snowing and there was no blood surrounding his small frame. Involuntarily, he shivered, his stomach lurching in pain at the thought of their bodies. He let out a low keening whine. What was going on?

Where were they? Where was he?

Who were they?

His head shot up and he backed away in fear. Both men unaware of the current predicament at hand as they continued to argue about trivial things. They waved their arms erratically around, making him shiver as their body language screamed annoyance. Finally the green one pointed at him, and he shivered.

The man with blue eyes huffed before turning to him, a bright comfortable smile alighting his face as he crouched lower. The man was tense, and so was he.

"I'm Superman and that's J'ohnn," 'Superman' said calmly. "Are you okay Bats?"

'_Superman? Oh god,_' he thought numbly as a thought hit him.

These were codenames, codenamed to cover their real identity and prevent them from being taken by the police. These people were criminals. His mind ran over a hundred possibilities. How had they gotten him? He was always surrounded by people, or his Butler was always with him. And just recently he had his parents-

He swallowed numbly at the realization.

The green one, J'ohnn, moved forward. His body stiff as he held out a hand in confusion. Bruce struggled, focusing on the sounds around him rather than his own panic.

"-man, are you okay?" he said, his voice oddly dead for a man.

"Get away from me." He hissed out lowly, but his words were garbled as he let out another keening noise.

"Are you okay Batman?" the man repeated, voice now etched in worry as he let his hand slide back to his side.

Bruce couldn't help but twist his face in pain and anger. Eyes glaring, at the two men. His body shook and tears etched at his eyes.

"I Said Get Away!" he barked angrily, voice raw.

The two stepped back in shock, before scooting closer than before.

"Where am I?" he yelled, not letting them have a word. "Where is this place?"

'Superman' looked oddly at 'J'ohnn', shrugging his shoulders as he answered him.

"You're in the watchtower, remember?" he asked. "We're in space."

He bit his tongue, what the hell did these two think he was? He wasn't some sort of idiot, who they could just fool like that! His eyes began to wander around the room, even as the two men stood by him, silently glaring at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation.

What idiots.

His eyes continued to wander, slowly stopping at the doorway in front of him. His mind slowly registered the small figure at the door way, said figure was looking at him and then to the doorway, giving a subtle nod as they walked out. He linked slowly as another person walked in, pushing the doors open unlike the previous person. Behind him was the other figure who was motioning with his hand to _'hurry up'_.

His mind snapped, and he realized his opportunity. He threw the sheets into the air, earning surprised yelps from the three men, and he sprinted forward. His body jerked back, something was on his arm and it was slowly yanking him back. He twisted in place and sprinted forward, following the other figure running away as well.

Was he free now?

He yelped, when his body collided with another person, tripping up the unfortunate soul as he himself rolled painfully on the floor. He looked up, quickly scrambling to his feet before taking off in a run again. The figure, possibly a little kid, dived out of the way as people blocked their exit.

He clumsily followed along, throat going dry at the sight of so many people in one place.

This was an organization of criminals!

The kid stopped at a wall, turning to him and to whatever he found before disappearing. Bruce let out a frustrated cry, sliding to a stop to look for the figure. Instead he found a small crack in the wall, and he blinked in confusion.

There were sounds of cursing and cried of 'bats' that echoed down the hall. He let out a low keening whine before pushing himself into the small crack. His body curled into himself and his arms were practically stapled to his sides at the tight space. He winced, and sat down, allowing more free movement for his upper body.

He mentally cheered, as he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping skinny arms around his knees as he heard movements become louder. Watching as several hordes of feet ran past his tiny hiding spot.

He smiled sadly, resting his head atop his knees as he shivered. Sadness and grief overcoming his adrenaline and he curled up tighter. Eyes squeezing shut, as tears finally dropped down his cheeks. This was the beginning of a horrible nightmare wasn't it? No, no it wasn't, it couldn't be.

And yet this was it. He was back in the hands of some captors, yet this time.

_He was all alone. _

**A/N: okay I had most of this down some weeks before, but school got in the way wand I wasn't able to complete it as quickly as I hoped. But it's done and I'm happy with the results.**

**Please don't hesitate to review because I love those and I want to hear feedback.**

**There will be no pairings until further notice, however I doubt there will be any, so don't get your hopes up!**

**Thanks for reading this and I'll see all of you, in the next chapter. Later!**

**-Maiden Out.**


	3. False Belief

**Chapter 3: False Beliefs.  
DNO!(Do Not Own)  
Revised on 11/12/16**

Alone.

How was it he was all alone now?

He shivered, looking around the tight space he was in as he held in labored breathes in an attempt to calm himself down. He liked small tight spaces, they felt warm and safe. But all this small little crevice did was remind him about the horrible situation he was in.

He was trapped, like a bird in a black cage with clipped wings, crying and squawking with pleads of freedom. But if he cried they would find him, maybe even kill him on the spot.

His bright blue eyes became hollow and dull, as a sharp shaky smile reached his lips.

Maybe crying wasn't such a bad idea.

He looked up, surprised to see the boy from before at the entrance way. He shook his head no, and turned away from him. Bruce frowned sadly, knowing for a fact that was far from the reality.

These people that were everywhere had to be kidnappers, like the ones from a week ago. They weren't out to kill him, usually kidnappers were out for the money his parents had. The money he had now.

His mind sparked in uncertainty, he was in one of those tiny hospitals that the schools had. Where they'd make sure you're okay and then let you go to class. Why was he there? Why would these bad guys, these villains, heal him from whatever injuries he had gotten? He was just a kid, a tool to be used to get what they wanted.

His eyes widened in realization.

They must know. His parents were dead and he was the one with all the money now. That means that they wanted to keep him, so they can train him to be a bad guy like them and still have plenty of money to keep them supplied. His parents had billions of dollars that now belonged to him.

"Where is He!" his had snapped up as they shouted in front of his hiding spot.

"How the fuck should I know!" Another snapped.

"Guys let's hurry and find bats so we can find out what's wrong!" A third person barked. "There is no time for arguing!"

"Hey maybe he's in here!"

He faintly saw a person duck their head in front of the crevice. Long flowing hair blocking all light from coming through.

He stared at the person with wide eyes, holding his breath as they stared right at him.

"I can't see anything." The person admitted, as they moved from the entrance. "Sides he can't be that small to fit in there!"

"Who cares, keep moving will you! Superman's going into panic!" the first voice sighed. "Come on let's look elsewhere!"

There was a shuffle of movement as they all walked away. He let out his breath in disbelief. It couldn't have been that dark in this tiny hole. Maybe they did see him, and they didn't want him to get caught!

That person sounded feminine, but at the same time like someone who held herself well.

Maybe she was a police woman, going undercover to destroy this criminal organization, like Rachael did a few months ago! His eyes scrunched up as he contemplated her features. She had orange wavy hair and green eyes. So she was a good guy!

He continued to debate silently, no longer as tense as before.

A siren blared that caused him to shriek in terror, he ducked his head into his knees as tears came into his eyes. He didn't like these loud noises.

The sound fizzled, and a man started to talk into the speakers.

"_ALL HEROES PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY!_" They yelled, before the sound cut off horribly.

He shakily looked up, smiling in comfort as the boy from before was looking at him in concern.

"**Okay?"** they signed shakily.

He nodded, sitting up straighter as he wiped away his falling tears. He couldn't help but wonder what the speaker said.

Heroes? Heroes didn't kidnap little kids, they helped them. Like the Gray Ghost did! But they claimed to be heroes, so were they lying?

That's it! They were lying to try to make him feel safe and show himself to them! Like that one episode where the Caped Capper mimicked Gray Ghost's voice to make his victim's feel safe before he got them!

He smirked triumphantly, which was quickly mimicked by the boy before him.

'_Take that bad guys, a boy figured out your plans!_' he thought.

* * *

"Does anyone have a plan?" Superman asked desperately.

The murmurs in the crowd quickly went silent, and Superman felt like kicking himself ten times over. However he opted to simply rub his temples in dismay.

How could he have been so stupid to think that Bat's would come back that easily? That boy was smart, even as a little kid. He contemplated the fact, and figured bats wouldn't have known him yet. He didn't look like that when they first met. Curse his untimely luck.

"Hey, why can't J'ohnn find him?" Booster gold asked with Skeets rounding his frame in agreement. "You know, with his telepathy and stuff?"

Superman turned to J'ohnn with a raised eyebrow, questioning why the Martian hadn't done that to begin with. His hopes deflated as the other alien simply shook his head in slow sadness.

"Unfortunately I cannot." He supplied with a biting note in his tone. "His mind is blocked off by a field of pure energy that simply prevents me from even feeling his being in the tower, I was however, able to get a glimpse of his conscience when he awoke."

The room fell into a round of curses, people looking at the floor in disbelief.

"Superman, sir, um." Superman looked up to meet the eyes of the shy Blue Beetle. "Can't you find him with your x-ray vision, or super hearing?"

He shook his head in the same manner as J'ohnn did.

"I've already tried," He admitted. "I can't hear a thing that emits from Batman, and I believe the man slipped into a crevice or room that is lead-lined."

"You think he's in the labs?" Diana asked. "The labs are lead lined."

"Already checked four times." Flash called. "Not a single person there other than me."

"Maybe in the rafters?" Shayera questioned.

"Impossible, Bats may be a very skilled being, but as a kid he was everything but that." Superman answered as he leaned further into his chair. "He was clumsy."

They girls raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't bother to question further on his knowledge.

"Wait!" Lantern called as he walked up the steps. "Take me to the last place you saw him."

Everyone gave him questioning looks, and Lantern didn't bother to hold in a sigh.

"If what J'ohnn and Superman said was right, then Bat's still must have some Magical residue stuck to his being. That's what prevents them from sensing his actual being and making him seem like a ghost." John explained simply, but held up his ring anyway. "My ring, can trace the magical signature, and if it's gone by now, his physical footprints last longer than the residue."

Shayera grinned, but raised an eyebrow anyway.

"You couldn't do that earlier?" She asked.

He shrugged, before motioning to the large groups behind him.

"I was on the south side, when the announcement came on I assumed he was found."

The six nodded at his explanation.

"Alright everyone, you all can rest and we'll find him." Diana called, earning disgruntled sighs as masses of groups fell into a heap on the floor.

She grinned sheepishly, eyeing Shayera as she followed the three men that were leaving towards the medical bay. She glanced around for a moment, before jogging lightly to catch up to them.

As Diana walked closer, she could see Superman turn around in confusion. She glanced around her, only to find Flash missing.

"Flash went to go cheer up everyone." Shayera yawned. "Or maybe off to flirt with more ladies."

Superman sweat dropped at the explanation, stopping moments before they reached the medical bay. Diana walked closer with Shayera to see, a flickering green light scan the area. First it hit the ceiling then the walls as it searched for something.

"He isn't going to climb walls you know." Shayera deadpanned.

John gave the woman a disgruntled frown.

"Of course I know that wings." He snarked, earning a cry. "But the magical energy is everywhere!"

He was earned with confused looks.

"So what does that mean?" Superman asked.

John, looked around, shining his green light on the floor, and held in a sharp intake of breath. They looked down, to see a scattered amount of footprints. Every step seemed fritz and static-like.

"Lantern, can you explain what is wrong?" J'ohnn asked, cautiously, as he could feel the confusion and fear from the man.

John looked around blinking slowly.

"Something isn't right with the magic around him. It's been here before." He answered.

"So Morgan's been here before, without a single one of us knowing?" Superman growled, clenching his fist in anger.

John shook his head.

"No, her signature wouldn't be spread out like this. It'd be composed and tight, almost like a sphere." John explained. "Not to mention, each spell has a different signature, almost like how all phones are shaped differently, but they are still from the same company. This however is the same signature that happened simultaneously, as if he backtracked. But if he did, one would be significantly opaque than the other. Yet these two look identical in every aspect."

They all nodded in confusion.

"So are you saying that there is another person here that's mimicking bat's every move?" Diana questioned.

Lantern shook his head, as he followed the footed static-like trail with his ring. He moved to follow the tracks, causing the others to fall behind him silently.

"I have no clue." He admitted slightly. "I've dealt with magic like this before, but I have never seen something like this happen."

"What if he's just exploding the magic energy from his body to confuse us?" Superman asked.

John shrugged helplessly.

"It's hard to tell, he could be either doing this subconsciously, or purposely. I doubt the latter though." He slowed down slightly, as a thick line appeared, missing a couple steps.

"Is that why the foot prints are static-like?" Shayera asked. "Because he's expelling the magic randomly."

John once again shrugged, walking forward as the foot prints became more jumbled and erratic. The stopped, and led to a smell crevice in the wall.

Shayera blinked in confusion.

"No that's not right." She stated quietly. "I've already looked here, there was nothing there!"

"Aside from that, I doubt Bats could fit there, comfortably. He wasn't that small." John grunted.

"No, he's small enough alright." Superman grumbled, crouching on his knees to try and see inside the hole. "But it's too dark to see anything other than shadows.

Lantern quickly remedied that with a flash of his light, the green lit ring was then pointed to a wall to see a boy squinting and flinching, curling into himself as the light shown on him. John winced himself, and forced the ring's lighting to be a bit duller.

"He's actually there." Diana asked in surprise.

"Yup." Superman sighed. "Come on Bat's let's go."

The boy shook his head wildly, black hair swishing just as erratically.

"No, No." He muttered, a whine building up in his throat. "You weren't supposed to find me!"

Shayera hissed, wings rising up in discomfort. Diana looked at her with confusion, causing the Thanagarian to calm herself.

"Well kid, we found you." She stated sarcastically. "Now come on out."

At her words, he pressed himself further against the wall. A whine escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tightly.

"No, no, go away, go away!" He growled. "Leave me alone, leave me alone!"

They glanced at each other in concern, eyes leading to Superman who was unbothered by this turn of events. The Super shook his head, and motioned 'later' with his hands. They nodded.

"Come on out Batman, we mean you no harm." J'ohnn stated.

The others nearly snorted at the alien's choice of words.

"I don't know, I don't Know!" He cried again.

They reeled back in shock, feeling as if they had been slapped across the face with an iron gauntlet. Was he being serious? They figured that he was in a state of shock when he woke up, but it couldn't have been he had forgotten them. Could it?

"He forgot us." Diana mumbled in disbelief.

The boy shook, anger rolling off him like waves.

"Forgot? Forgot!?" His voice rose slightly, causing it to squeak wildly. "You can't, can't forget someone, someone you never met!"

They stood still, listening to his childish assault that struck chords in their hearts.

"Sorry." Superman stated softly.

"If you're so SORRY, then let me go and take me home!" He sneered. "You can't keep me here forever you know, you won't get anything in return!"

"Anything in return?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

He snarled, "All you kidnappers are the same! You think that just because you take me away that you'll magically get things! Well it's not happening at all!"

Shayera snorted at that, placing her hands on her hips as she glanced at the quivering angered child.

"That's not how things work kid." Shayera grinned. "You have to earn it, like with working and stuff."

'Poor wording' She thought, as she got incredulous glances from her teammates.

"Smooth, real smooth." Diana drawled, causing the winged woman to laugh awkwardly.

He inched closer.

"Aren't you kidnappers?" He asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Do we look like villains?" Superman joked lightly.

The small bat scrunched up his nose in distaste,

"You look like a Popsicle stick." He answered truthfully. "Like a rocket pop."

Superman sweat dropped, earning laughter from the other five.

"Why did I wake up here?" he asked, voice becoming thick. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because you ran out on two incredible talented heroes and escaped using a blanket." Diana smirked. "You're really important to us."

There was a thick silence, and they glanced at the boy still hidden in the crevice.

He was glancing to the side, at the walls with dead blue eyes.

"I'm not important to anyone." He whispered honestly.

They looked shocked at the revelation, turning to Superman as if he was the answer to all the unanswered questions brewing in their mind.

They were even more surprised to see Superman glaring angrily at the floor, fists clenched tightly as he relayed the answer in his mind.

Shayera turned back to Bats with uncertainty.

"You really are important to us." She stated sadly.

He looked at her with a small smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Right." He chirped weakly.

He didn't believe her one bit.

**A/N: So this Chap is done, and I'll try to get the rest out quicker but I hold no promises. **

**Anyways it is currently 2:37 in the morning where I'm at, so I'll leave it here and hopefully head on to bed! But I ain't that tired so who knows. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, and feel free to review again if you can because hey I love reading them.**

** Whelp I'm out. **

**Maiden Out.**


	4. Conversation

**Chapter 4: Conversation  
DNO!  
Revised on 12/20/16**

**Palilalia- a speech disorder characterized by involuntary repetition of words, phrases, or sentences.**

* * *

Superman sighed, glancing at Bat's with a disturbed smile. He looked at the others who were glancing as the boy squirmed beneath their glares. He scooted farther back and ducked his head into his shirt, an action that made the Super smiled slightly.

"Okay," Superman stated lowly. "We'll come back in a bit okay? We're going to discuss some things before so we can figure out what will happen."

Bruce peeked his head out, looking away before nodding solemnly. He turned slightly, facing the wall before leaning sadly onto it as he completely ignored them all.

"Come on everyone." Superman smiled comfortingly at them. "Let's go to that room."

He pointed off to the right, watching as they all shuffled solemnly into the room. He dully noted that Bruce peeked his head out to watch them all go.

"Don't leave." Superman mumbled, causing the boy to tense. "We really only want what's best for you."

There was a tense silence, Superman faintly heard him gulping his fear away.

"Okay." Bruce muttered softly.

Superman smiled and strode into the room, awkwardly. He sighed when four pairs of eyes laid upon him.

Voices overlapped one another as each struggled to ask the question's pinned in their heads.

"Is he okay?"

"What was that?"

"Why would he say that?!"

"Superman tell us what the hell is wrong! Please!"

He raised his hands enticing silence from the group.

"Please one at a time, I can barely hear any of you!" He called out, shaking his head before staring at them with wide eyes.

John stepped forward determination leaking from his body as he raised his voice about a fraction higher to be heard.

"What was with him repeating his phrases like that?" John asked.

Superman rubbed his neck awkwardly, sitting down in the nearest chair as he looked out the door.

"Well, Bats, when he was a lot younger, had a speech impairment." Superman stated slowly. "He had trouble forming words, and when he finally managed to 'get rid' of that little 'bug' he ended up repeating his phrases a lot. I think it was called paliphia or something."

John nodded.

"Palilalia, one of my cousins has it, she's going through Speech Therapy now for it." John confirmed.

"Okay, move out of the way bucko." Shayera grunted. "What was with the whole, '_I'm not important to anyone'_ mumbo Jumbo? I mean surely he doesn't feel this way!"

Superman grimaced slightly.

"Did I mention he was a very sad child?" He grinned sheepishly before his sadness escaped in a sigh. "He never had friends, his parents were always out and the only person he ever talked to was a butler who was very busy throughout the day. He felt alone for his whole life. He always felt useless and worthless."

Everyone in the room froze, taking a couple of steps back as they clutched the tables around them for a sense of place.

"You're kidding." Shayera stated weakly. "You're telling us he was depressed?!"

"Well yeah I guess." Superman stated awkwardly. "And he still is, it doesn't really go away from what he's told me. It's one of the main reasons he doesn't make friends with anyone."

They nodded solemnly, sliding down to take seats on the floor or any spare chairs.

"Is that why he hasn't asked for his parents yet?" Diana muttered quietly. "Or called out for anyone for that matter."

"I hope." He muttered softly.

"So what are we going to do with him?" J'ohnn asked suddenly. "We cannot keep him here forever."

"But with Morgan out there, we have no choice!" Superman sighed. "If we let him out who knows what could go wrong?"

"But if we do that, he could stay like that forever!" Diana stated. "What do we do?"

They stood quiet, contemplating everything.

"Come on let's get going before the kids begins to question where we're at." John said pushing himself away from the table he was sitting at. "Oh and wings…."

Shayera looks up, only to get smacked upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck John?!"

"You are no longer allowed to talk to the kid." John stated calmly. "You know cause you need to work and stuff."

Shayera squawked, earning laughter from everyone.

"That was a misinterpretation of words Night Light." Shayera hissed. 'I just worded it wrong."

"Sure wings." Diana teased.

With that they all walked out.

**A/N: bah bam done with this one and onto the next. Chapter.**

**SO I've been lagging and I know, like I said in my pokemon story (If anyone has been reading it.) I was in an existential crisis, but things are starting to clear up now. **

**Okay just going to the Story, yes it explains more or less more of Bats. And i did look up ass much as i could to get into the situations scizophrenia does at times involve speech impairments and disorders so it extremely plausible for Palilalia** **to transpire. **

**Still a short Chap i know sorry.**

**Anyway Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. And with that please review.**

**-Maiden Out.**


	5. A Dash of Despair

**Chapter 5: A Dash of Despair.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**Revised on (1/8/2017)**

They came back.

In all honesty, he wanted them to come back, if only to see if they really cared. They were kind of funny, albeit a bit rude.

The large talking rocket pop came forward with a chocolate bar, holding it out for him to take. It was hard for him to resist the luxury of chocolate.

"_JUST TAKE THE STUPID BAR_!" The boy next to him hissed, his voice sounding like it was coming from and old Police _radio. "COMMON KID, I'M D_Y_ING HERE!"_

"I'm not supposed to take things from strangers." He muttered, glaring at the offending piece of god's ultimate creation.

The man sighed and stepped back, shrugging his shoulders as another one came forward. The pretty lady with orange hair stepped forward, a chocolate chip cookie in her hands.

"Here kid, at least eat this." She smirked. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

"Strawberries." He said honestly, gazing at the cookie in her hand.

His hands twitched and he bit his lip, looking away casually.

The boy gripped his clothes and looked at him.

"_Please, ami_." The boy whispered, gazing at the Cookie.

He turned to see the Woman smiling softly, still holding out the cookie for him to grab. He smiled, and reached his hand out, taking the cookie with Caution.

"See that wasn't so hard." She smiled. He grinned back shyly, beginning to munch on the cookie slowly, as he gazed at them.

He knew she was a nice lady.

"Well it seems he's taken a liking to you Shayera." Superman smiled, in a low whisper. "It took my mother about two weeks for him to take anything from her."

Shayera looked at Superman with wide eyes, letting her surprised look fall as she slowly turned her head to the boy who was refusing to take the gummy worms from John. Her heart fluttered, feeling a deep guilt settle in her stomach as she saw the light in his eyes fade by the second.

"Why me?" She whispered.

"I don't Wanna." Bruce hissed, covering his ears as he glared at them. "I don't wanna go!"

"Please you need to come out, you cannot stay in their forever." J'ohnn pleaded.

"We'll give you all the sweets you want if you just come with us." John added. "If you would just come with-!"

"Go away!" Bruce snapped, voice going several octaves higher to get his point across. "Go away till you have a better bribe."

The adults reared back in shock, having no actual clue on how to deal with it. Superman rolled his eyes in an amused manner.

"Of course, let's go you guys." Superman smiled, grabbing Diana and John by the arm.

Both stared at the kid in disbelief being dragged away, almost in a dazed off way as their eyes refused to leave the small opening. J'ohnn glanced at the kid, flinching harshly as he clutched his head, he soon followed the other three.

Shayera stared at the boy who was now shaking horribly, trying his best to make his small sniffs as silent as possible. She rose up a hand, desperate to say something to calm him down.

"You did good kid." Shayera blurted out. "it takes guts to stand up to grown ups like that."

Bruce refused to take his hands off his ears, but seemingly heard her. He looked at her with tear filled eye's, confusion leaking onto his features. She reached out a hand and wiped away his tears before stepping back quickly when he flinched.

"I'll just go." She murmured, stepping back and jogging down the hall and into the cafeteria.

He watched as she sprinted out of the room, peaking his head out to see her wings slide out of the door. His lips quivered and a sob escaped his lips. He sat down and scooted back, back hitting the very edge of the wall as he let out a cry.

He wrapped his arms around himself, curling up as he let his forehead rest on his knees. Another sobbed escaped him, allowing his head to smack against his knees in a painful manner.

"I want my mommy!" He sobbed.

* * *

**-To the others-**

* * *

Shayera leaned into the table, casually sipping her chocolate shake Flash had provided for her the/1 moment she sat down. She glanced at the others who were leaning back in their seats with disgruntled looks on their face.

"That was-."

"Rude, bratty, a tiny bit unnerving." John mocked, sipping his own vanilla shake in irritation.

"Unexpected." J'ohnn deadpanned, earning a sheepish look from the green lantern solider.

"So.." Flash drawled, shoving a few fries into his mouth as an obnoxious smirk touched his lips. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderful." J'ohnn muttered.

"It didn't go as planned." Diana shrugged. "We found him, tried to coax him out and ended up being 'shooed' away from his cave."

Shayera snorted, mixing her drink, before taking another long slow sip. Flash copied her notion, letting out a heavy snort as he glanced at them in amusement.

"What exactly did you coax him out with?" Flash asked, curiosity leaking into his tone.

Diana stretched, cracking her back in the process as she spoke to the red speedster.

"We only coaxed him out with sweets, as many as he could get so I'm at a loss, I thought all kids loved candy." She muttered deeply, letting her head rest upon her hands.

Flash laughed, earning confused glances from everyone sitting at the table. He grabbed a large fry, pointing it at them as he talked.

"Depends on their age D." He sated as he waved the fry at her. "Most kids ten and under will take the candy without a doubt, Bats was small, but I think he's older than he looks. Kids over ten, will look at you strangely and kids that are thirteen will flat out refuse any candy. it's what their taught."

Flash smiled, glancing at the fry before shoving it into his mouth, amused by their expressions.

"He was hesitant, so I guess he's ten or maybe twelve." John huffed.

"He took the cookie from Shayera." Superman added, refusing to tell them the actual age of Bruce.

If only because the kid was very suspicious of everything.

Flash blinked, mouth falling agape rather quickly. He glanced at Shayera who shrugged uncomfortably, causing his mouth to click shut at the sight. He hummed softly, leaning back and reached for more fries on his plate only to discover none. Sighing he grabbed is plate and zipped out, coming back quickly with more fries and a burger this time. He grabbed the burger and took a bite out of it, looking towards the ceiling and contemplating his next course of action.

"So You're telling me," He paused to swallow. "That Shay, the crazy mace lady, actually managed to earn a child's trust."

"Yeah it's really," Shayera paused, a fury of anger escaping her as her wings puffed up, she turned to glare at the now snickering Flash. "I am NOT a crazy mace lady."

"Yesterday you swung a mace at my head, yelling out 'For Narnia!'" John grunted, earning a huff of laughter from Superman. "Who the hell showed you that movie anyway?"

She immediately pointed at Flash, who looked up in shock. John huffed, his ring glowing green as a figment of the light pulled Flash's chair away from him. The man yelped, falling onto the floor with a thud, but saving his burger and fries.

"That was mean!" Flash pouted, rising up to drop the plate down with a soft clink.

John shrugged, snatching a fry with a smug grin.

"Guys, back to the situation at hand." Superman reminded.

Flash looked on sheepishly, nodding as he sat back down.

"He has a painful aura around him." J'ohnn butted in.

The five stared at him, looking at him in confusion so he could elaborate more on what he stated. J'ohnn didn't sigh when he turned to them, his steely gaze set and unnerving at best.

"something is wrong with him," he stated firmly. "I am...confused as to what it is. It seems to me it isn't causing him physical pain nor a large amount of mental pain. I am unsure if it's causing him any pain at all, he seems unaware of it."

"And why is that a problem J'ohnn?" Diana inquired, curiosity leaking into her tone as she stared at the martian. "If it isn't causing him any harm, it couldn't be that bad."

J'ohnn shook his head, concern and worry etching onto his features.

"That is the point Wonder woman, I am unsure if it is or isn't causing him pain. He doesn't seem to be in any pain but it doesn't mean he isn't suffering. The aura around him was dark and painful, I cannot approach it as Batman has the magical field which prevents me from getting near it with telepathy."

They stood silent, processing the new information being given to them. It seemed as if with every second that passed, things were getting worse.

Flash shook his head, a grin setting onto his features.

"Well we'll deal with that when we get there, first we have a kid to lure out." Flash smirked, shoving his burger into his mouth, before pointing towards the hall they had come from, not twenty minutes earlier. "ONWARD!"

Th group looked at him, almost confused at his antics before shrugging. They stood up, tossing their trash away and placing their dishes in the dish bin, as they followed the Flash towards their destination.

"Look as optimistic as I want to be," John rolled his eyes before continuing, keeping his strides short to keep up with Flash's rather 'slow' pace. "How in world are YOU going to get him out? Let alone help us take care of him, it doesn't seem like something you would know."

Flash huffed, seemingly offended as he placed a hand onto his chest in a mocking way.

"Hey, I'll have you know I deal with kids all the time, I mean I do spend as much time at the orphanage as I can get!" Flash snapped his fingers, turning around and flipping nonexistent hair at John.

"That and he's a man-child." Shayera added, causing Flash to falter in his steps.

They laughed in good nature, even as their mood began to dim the closer they got to Bruce. Shayera swallowed, the moment the hole got into view, she was unsure how the kid would react to anything.

They all stepped back, allowing Flash space to speak with the kid in a non-threatening manner. Said man, bent down to his knees, glancing into the crevice to look at the kid. He faintly heard a whimper, he felt his body tense, aware that the whimper could be one of pain.

"Who are you?" Bats asked, voice steeled with false determination. "Who are you?"

Flash blinked, shaking his head, as he placed a hand on his chest in a more sincere motion.

"I'm Flash, and you are?"

The boy stood quiet, glaring at Flash in a heated manner.

"Go away."

Shayera shifted, hearing the quiver in his voice that broke her heart. Why was she feeling this way?

"Alright, mister Go away." Flash smiled, "We're trying to help you, but you need to work with us, come on kiddo."

"No, Leave me alone!"

"Come on kiddo, please." Flash grinned sadly. "Can you at least tel me your age?"

He stood quiet, and Flash was worried he might clam up. He looked at Shayera, and motioned for her to move a tiny bit closer.

"I'm...I'm eight." Came the feeble whisper no one was expecting. "I'm eight."

Flash smiled, brightly, sitting back, to look at the boy.

"That's awesome bucko." Flash grinned. "So you want to tell me why you were all alone?"

His head snapped up, eyes glazed over as he stared at Flash.

"You don't know?"

Flash shook his head, a little put off by the odd behavior.

"We found you alone in an alleyway." Flash stated in a half truth.

He didn't need to know everything.

Bruce looked up, eyes wide as tears filled them. Flash felt his heart stutter, acutely aware of how bad this might turn out. Bruce's electric blue eyes, glazed the floor, refusing to look at Flash as he curled into himself. Flash swallowed in horror, what could cause a kid this much pain? What in the world happened to Batman for this to be his immediate response?

"Today's Christmas." Flash looked up, to see the boy wiping his eyes. "Today's my birthday."

Flash managed a smile, trying his best not to look shocked. Bruce looked p, tears dribbling down his chin. Flash looked concerned.

"We went to the movies." He whispered, holding his head in his hands. "went to the movies. that's all I swear! Nothing happened! everything's fine, I'm okay."

Flash, outstretched a hand, trying his best to get the bat to grab it. Bruce ignored it, pushing his hand away before turning to let his side rest on the wall. More tears fell, eyes dilating as he recalled the events.

"We were going home, home, to our car across the alley, our car." Bruce started, a giggle escaping his throat.

More tears.

Flash felt concern, growing in his mind. Bats was shaking now, shivering, as laughter escaped his lips.

"I was playing, playing and daddy, and daddy was talking about fencing, and fencing." His laughter turned into sharp cries, he burrowed his head into his knees. "Mommy, mommy wanted safe, wanted safe. Man, man with blue eyes came."

Flash swallowed deeply, letting his hand brush across Bat's side in a desperate attempt to calm him down. Bats shot up, gripping onto his arm like a life line. He was gripping it as tight as he could, sobs shaking him and Flash.

"He had something shiny, it was shiny," He continued. "I ran, ran to mommy. And daddy told him to put it down, put the gun down. He got mad, and mad and suddenly Bang, Bang!"

Flash jostled in place, dragging the kid towards him. The moment he was free from the hole he engulfed the sobbing kid in a hug, stress and horror overtaking his body. Bats shivered, wrapping two frail arms around Flash's torso, tears and sobs being muffled.

"They fell, they fell, and then their was red sticky stuff on the floor, red sticky blood. It covered the snow, and, and mommy was crying. I don't know what to do!" His shaking grew worse. "She sang, singing pretty songs for birthday kids. Then she fell asleep! I didn't want her too!"

Shayera felt her blood run cold, limbs shaking and quivering from… Fear? Anger? Her felt an odd empty feeling in her body, causing her to lean on the wall for support.

This happened to Bats?

"I want to go home!" Bats sobbed desperately. "I want to be with Mommy and Daddy! I want! I want"

Flash rocked his body, holding onto Bruce for dear life. He screwed his eyes shut, preventing tears from cascading down his already pale face. If Bats had told him as an adult, he would've felt bad. But for a child to recall the events so vividly and notice small details in an instant was terrifying.

"I know kiddo, I know you do." Flash whispered hoarsely. "But their gone, you can't."

His sobs went an octave higher, lips quivering and snot running down his face. Flash wiped tears away as slowly as he could.

"Bring me back my mommy and daddy!" Bruce cried, pounding tiny fists on Flash's chest. "PLEASE!"

"I can't kid, I can't." Flash let a few tears fall. "I'm sorry."

He collapsed, limbs falling down limply to his sides while his head was pressed against Flash, weak feeble sobs escaping his person. Flash let out a shuddering breathe, hugging him closer.

"I'm sorry kiddo."

"My names Bruce."

Flash would have smiled if he had the strength to do so. Instead, he gave the kid a gentle pat on the back. His cries were getting smaller.

"I'm sorry Bruce."

Silence was his answer. He looked down to see Bruce's blue eyes glazed over, tears still falling as small hiccups escaped his lips.

He hugged him tighter, smiling in a bitter-sweet notion as the child hugged him back.

**A/N: 2,728 words, yeaaaah.**

**Ami = friend **

**Told you it'd be darker than the first. Not going to lie I nearly cried when I pictured Bats sobbing for his parents. I mean for crying out loud that kid was EIGHT! He has a right to want his parents back.**

**(I'm tired) Please review favorite and follow. And with that, I will see you all in the next one.**

**-Maiden Out.**


	6. Bed Time

**Chapter 6: Bed Time**

They walked down the hallway, towards the abandoned medical bay. But this time, the were positive the little boy Flash was carrying would actually stay this time.

"So, uh Bruce," Superman started, trying to break the awkward silence. "Um, what do you like to do?"

Silence followed his question, not even the sound of him breathing floated to him.

Then he heard Flash snicker lightly. He turned to see, Bruce cuddled into Flash's neck. His cape swaying lightly and a small quiet snore escaped his parted lips.

He turned his head once more to see Shayera taking pictures and Diana cooing. Lightly surprised to see John and J'ohn smiling at the scene.

He smiled lightly as well, then turned to see, well rather hit the door to the medical bay.

"We're here," He groaned.

The others chuckled.

"So do one of is stay or leave him here?" John asked.

"I say i'll stay, I mean I feel like he trusts me more at this point." Flash pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Shayera even adding,

"Ya and if he runs you'll catch him."

Once everyone left, he set the boy down in the sheets, double checking to make sure he was secure in the blankets. After that was done, he pulled up a chair himself and sat sideways, so his back and legs were supported by the arm rests.

He double checked, making sure the boy was calm. Satisfied, his eyes landed on the young bat's face, none to surprised to see dried tears there.

Though his goal was to get him out, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he felt the tremors of the boy shake his own body. How he had cried for a mommy and daddy, despite knowing they would never be there again.

He was tiny, and so young. Yet this young boy was tortured and battered by, not only his status, but also by his age. Eight years old when your parents died, how the hell did this kid survive the next thirty?

He was glad, more than glad, that he had the opportunity to officially meet Bruce, but he never thought it would be in these circumstances.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned to look at the boy once more, before resting himself.

**_-about twenty minutes later-_**

It was calm, the red clad hero was sound asleep, as well as the boy on the bed.

But the atmosphere changed quickly.

Bruce's face scrunched up as a small whimper escaped his lips. Soon enough he clawed through the blankets, throwing them off him and onto the floor. Soon enough, he started to whisper nonsense into the air. Tossing back and forth, as if in a trance.

Then he yelped, rather loudly, enough to startle Flash awake.

"Whostartedthefire!" He yelped.

Seeing no immediate danger he turned quickly to Bruce. Not to surprised to see the boy shake with terror, but concern and worry was written on his face.

He gripped the boy slightly on the shoulders, before nudging him awake.

"Bruce, wake up."

But all he did was struggle.

Realizing that this might not have been the best strategy, he quickly switched to yelling his name.

"Bruce!" His voice grew more worried when he never responded.

"Shit." He cursed, beneath his breathe.

Why doesn't he respond?

**A/N Whelp sorry this is so short, but i got grounded and managed to get my phone back, so updates will probably be slow and tedious it'll only last a month so i will probably be updating short chapters for awhile. Sorry for the wait, oh an thank Striking Shadow to finally boot me into writing something, if not you all would of have to have waited for a month. **

** Aside from that i would love to thank all of my followers and favorites to this story, i really hope you all enjoy it. But can you all review, please, i would love feedback and all, and criticism would be grateful (no flames please). **

** I love how Flash and Bruce came out, really blends. Btw next Chapter will be nightmare, care to handle how scary it might be, i will have a warning on the top btw, just in case :). **

** I also have a Watt-pad, im under Masked-Maiden, and i am currently writing a fairy tail fanfic, ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE DRAGON SLAYERS :D. Ahem so thanks for reading.**

** Read, Rate, and Review p****lease.**

** \- Maiden out.**


	7. Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

**Bruce looked around, oddly confused by the dark colors. He was pretty positive he was with those hero people not a second earlier.**

**He turned and almost sobbed at the sight of his mother. Almost subconsciously, he gripped the edge of her jacket.**

**Startled slightly she turned to him, and smiled.**

**"Yeah i think its time to go home too."**

**He smiled back, so their deaths were just a dream, a figment of imagination. But who were those people?**

**He turned to see his father snoring lightly, holding in a giggle he poked the man in the side.**

**Startled awake, his father fell of the theater seat.**

**"STRAWBERRY!" He yelped, causing his family to laugh at him.**

**No one was there to yell at him of course, this was his family's private theater day. The only time he really got to spend time with them.**

**His mother picked him up, only for him to be put down almost immediatley.**

**They were outside, he could have sworn he was inside not a moment earlier. Maybe he was still out of it, from the dream.**

**"Lets take the alley, the cars just on the other side." His dad pointed out.**

**"Thomas," his mothers worried tone came. "Are you sure?"**

**Thomas laughed and nodded, giving Bruce the paper he held.**

**Ruffling his hair in a lovingly way, he gently pushed him forward.**

**Though Bruce was positive this was the same alley as his dream, couldn't control his movements at all. He just walked along, jumping up and down pretending.**

**"When I grow up, I wanna be just like the gray ghost, I'll save people, and make sure no one gets hurt." He heard himself laugh. "Right Dad?"**

**He turned to look at his father, not surprised to see him chuckle.**

**"Of course son, I'll put you in fencing next summer, hows that sound?"**

**"Thomas!"**

**"What?"**

**He turned back to fence some imaginary bad guy. His voice becoming distant to him, as if he was no longer there.**

**He looked straight ahead, and saw a man, not the man with the dead blue eyes. No.**

**He saw a man that blended with the shadow, though he wasn't moving, and he only noticed him was because of the pure white holes, that he guessed represented his eyes.**

**But he didn't stop advancing towards the man, and soon enough he was standing right next to him.**

**The man walked beside him, like a ghost, or rather a shadow.**

**Then he stopped, just froze on the spot before stepping back.**

**His fathers laughter and mothers giggles stopped altogether.**

**"Bruce," a pair of hands dragged him back to his mother.**

**Then he realized how cold everything was, the snow on the ground, an unbarring vibrant glow.**

**Then a man stepped out of the shadows.**

**He was wearing a light gray cap, along with a raggedy brown trench coat, reaching down to his ankles. He raised his head slightly, showing off his dead eyes. His dead blue eyes.**

**His mother held a tight grip on him, a firm hold as the man took a gun out of his trench coat.**

**"The pearls." He stated coldly.**

**Was that all he wanted? His mothers pearl necklace.**

**Bruce almost snorted, that necklace has and would be passed down for generations. There was no way his father or mother would give that away.**

**Aside from that the pearl necklace was absolutely worthless. They were made from cheap plastic, and the pearl-ish color was smelted along with it. And the reason it was so round was because of pathetic marbles surrounded by the pearl colored plastic.**

**But the reason it was so special was because his great-great-great grandfather had made it specially for his great-great-great grandmother. It was given to her as a wedding gift.**

**But people didn't know that, they thought the necklace was worth big bucks. Something that could be sold easily.**

**Was that the reason he was trying to steal it?**

**Bruce's eyes widened as he realized, that was the exact reason why.**

**He looked up, just in time to see his father holding a hand out, and trying to give his wallet to the man.**

**"Here, just take it and leave us alone please." His dad pleaded.**

**"I want the pearls." The man barked out, pointing the pistol shakily at him. "Just give me the fucking pearls."**

**His dad took a step closer, and that was when the gun rose to his fathers chest.**

**"DAD WAIT NO!" Bruce shrieked.**

**But he was too late.**

**A loud bang was heard, along with a sickening squelch.**

**Crimson red, splattered all along the floor. Some managing to reach his face as well.**

**He watched his father tip back, swaying at an almost slow rate. He fell back, the snow blanketing upward slightly, but instead of the white, it was red.**

**"Dad?" He whispered in shock.**

**He looked to his mother who let him go to reach his father.**

**"THOMAS!" She kneeled before him sobbing, and screaming.**

**"Shut up! Shut up!" The man hissed, clicking the gun once more.**

**She didn't stop though, she only screeched louder, for help.**

**Bang, bang, bang.**

**His mothers horrified cries were seized rather quickly. Replaced with a gurgling sound.**

**He stared into his mothers petrified blue eyes. Blood dribbling from her chin, as she coughed.**

**Finally she fell to her knees, staring at Bruce with lifeless eyes. His mother reached the floor, staring at him. Accusingly.**

**The man whimpered and he turned up. He had the gun still pointed at his mother. Petrified eyes, wide with shock, his whole body trembling from the ordeal.**

**"Damn bitch, should've shut her trap." He shakily accused. "If only..damn it, i didn't want to kill them."**

**He then turned to Bruce who was still staring at him.**

**"O-oi! Stop staring at me kid." He pointed the gun at him.**

**Bruce stood up, feeling rather dead now.**

**_'Please shoot me.' He thought._**

**"I said Stop!" He yelped again backing away as he walked forward.**

**"Please." He whispered outstretching his arms in a way, that said i surrender.**

**But the man didn't understand. Instead he dropped the gun and ran, cursing himself the whole way.**

**"Damn it chill, look... Damn." Was all he heard as the man scampered away.**

**Bruce suddenly couldn't understand what was going on.**

**His parents were on the floor in a pool of their blood. The man that shot them, ran away, and left him alive.**

**"Why?" He sobbed.**

**He crumpled to his knees, disgusted by how warm the blood swished at his thighs.**

**He outstretched a hand and touched his mothers face, as if she were just sleeping.**

**"Mommy?" He cried.**

**His mother stared at him, just staring, not moving an inch.**

**Just staring.**

**The wind picked up softly, a trail of voices flowing around him. Drowning him in the words of hatred. Killing him from the inside.**

**_'Leave,' 'this is your fault', 'why didn't you save us'._**

**The voices soon turned into his mothers and fathers voices. Angry, hatred, and agony.**

**'_Your fault,' 'Not my son', 'Worthless', 'Your fault.'_**

**_'YOUR FAULT!'_**

**The voices got louder and louder, drowning out the heaving sobs, he was yelling. Covering the winds gentle sways with harsh words.**

**Then a voice stood out, loud and silencing the voices, shaking him out of his reverie.**

**_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

**He was startled to find that weird Shadow man was the one who yelled. But once he said it everything disappeared into nothing.**

**Complete darkness.**

**Just darkness.**

**"Wake up, Bruce."**

**_A/N well there it is your precious chapter. Though i know its short and shitty, not all that scary at all. BUT remember he is remembering something traumatizing at his age, its understandable that he is frightened by this._**

**_Oh and about the pearl thing (derp) made it up, but i did find it kinda useless, that Joe only wanted the pearl on Martha's neck so yeah._**

**_Personally I'_****_d like to thank a few reviewers out there like Book Girl fan and Crawyn Vilwarin, though the latter only reviewed once, their review really made my day, and book girl fan has reviewed from the very beginning, so Craw and Book girl i personally thank you for your reviews, you guys are legit awesome._**

**_You too Shadow love you:)._**

**_MY BIRTHDAY IS ON MARCH 9th YES WISH ME HAPPY B-DAY PLS. Im turning 15 ._. I dunno how to feel._**

**_Once again i hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review. BYE!_**

**_-Maiden out._**


	8. Shadow

**Dark Shadows**

**Disclaimer: What can I say, if I owned this it would actually become an episode, hey maybe even an hour special ^(^-^)^**

**Chapter 8: Shadow**

"BRUCE WAKE UP!" Flash yelled once more, becoming more desperate to wake his little companion.

He turned around, and looked around the room for any means to wake the boy up without the possibility of hurting him.

Though that part had already failed, the poor boy was screaming, and sobbing. Not giving himself a chance to breathe before the noise arose again.

Flash stopped and turned in panic, would J'ohn or Superman know what to do? Then again they haven't come barging in and trying to find the problem yet. So maybe he was overreacting.

Just as he thought that, Diana and Shayera barged into the room, a look of panic spread between their features.

"Whats going on?!" Shayera squeaked, surprising Flash a bit.

"I-i have no idea, but whatever's going on it must be bad." Flash responded. "At first i was going for Nightmare, but I've never seen a kid react like that before."

He motioned towards bats once more, who was now throwing his head side to side and shaking, screeching incoherent words.

As they tried to calm him down, the room's light flickered on and off. Making them pause and look around, the room itself was shaking. The materials that once lay on the counter, crashed onto the floor, knocking over chairs and shattering glass.

"The spell?" Diana shivered. "What in the hell is this suppose to mean?"

"But the spell is suppose to only affect his memories and trust issues, this cant be the spell." Flash countered.

Then everything just went dark. They turned to each other in fear before looking back at the bat. Who was now in a fetal position, shaking and sobbing lightly.

"That's enough." A gravely voice hissed.

They looked up, and jumped back in shock to see a tall shadowy man hover over the small boy. The only thing clearly visible was the pure white soles that represented his eyes.

Flash charged up to man, thinking he was the cause of Bruce's pain. He swung out a fist, but instead of meeting anything solid, his fist went straight through the shadowy figure.

He crashed onto the floor, his jaw hitting the floor, leaving a dull ache.

Cursing he turned to the man, but couldnt get up.

"Stay down Flash."

He shivered, surprised at the cold voice the man gave off.

He turned his head to stare at the girls, who were currently just staring at the man.

He stared them down for a few minutes, before turning back to the boy on the bed.

He outstretched a hand, moving gently to the boy.

"Hands off." Diana growled, trying to walk in front of the man.

He stared at her once more, as if analyzing something.

He raised his hand and flicked it upwards, causing Diana to be launched back a bit.

He once again outstretched his hand and touched the boys head.

Flash flinched back, shutting his eyes tight, not wanting to see or hear the agony that would come soon.

But nothing happened, and he slowly turned to see the figure had disappeared in thin air.

"Wake up Bruce." His gravely voice flowed through the air.

Flash got up, happy he could move again. He saw Shayera helping Diana up.

The lights flickered once more, until they finally decided to stay on.

The three were shocked to say the least. The room was clean and tidy, no shattered glass or strange liquids spilled on the floor. The chair was still standing and bats lay peaceful against the sheets.

"Didn't we just- but the room and." Shayera stuttered pointing at the room.

"Weird." Diana muttered.

A small groan was heard and everyone of them turned to bats who was just waking up.

His thick eyelashes slowly fluttered open to reveal his crystal blue eyes.

"Mmmm~," he groaned sitting up. "What happened?"

"Y-you had a nightmare," Shayera stated.

"I did?"

"Don't you remember?"

"...no, not really."

Flash paused and turned to Shayera who cursed lightly.

"We need to tell J'ohn."

**A/N: Well heres your chapter and i would like to give**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday really appreciate it.**

** So ya, this has happened to me before, like they said i was thrashing in my sleep but i wake up calm and don't remember shit... Derp.**

** So here you go, shadow is slowly coming to light, by hiding in the dark.**

** TOLD YOU DARK SHADOWS HAS A MEANING!**

** Well thanks for reading now please review.**

** -Maiden**


	9. Alfred

**Chapter 9: Alfred**

"Superman, you have a call." Mr. Terrific's voice called out.

Superman looked up quizzically, then turned to lock eyes with his green friend, who in turn just shrugged.

Steadily, he rose from his chair, and took long steady strides up to Mr. Terrific.

"Why wasn't it sent to my communicator then?" He asked, reaching to the man.

"Its from Batman's communicator, some man named Alfred."

Superman brightened at the name, before deflating slightly.

They had forgotten to tell him the situation. He was so going to be pissed.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the communicator before switching the call to his own. There was a small hum, followed lightly be static.

Then came Alfred's voice.

His worried, mother-hen tone breaking through.

So this is where bats got his mommy side.

"Master Superman?" Alfred's tone was small.

"Ahem," he coughed awkwardly before answering. "Uh yeah Alfred."

"Oh dear, by any chance do you know where master Bruce is." He sounded hopeful. "He's been gone for three days without checking in."

Superman held in a snort.

"He has to check in?" His tone was light.

"Of course." Alfred huffed. "The others and I are tired of worrying every hour."

Superman snickered lightly.

"So once again, Master Superman, Do you Know where Bruce is?"

He gulped, Alfred was really worried if he used Bruce's name without saying sir or master in front of it.

He was so screwed.

"Um yeah about that." He cupped the back of his neck a bit. "Well you see Bats has kinda, sorta, well uh BeenturnedintoakidbyMorganLaFeypleasedontkillme."

He flinched a bit, waiting to hear Alfred spew out rotten things at him. Not noticing the raised eyebrow Terrific had sent him.

"Can you repeat that please, Master Superman," Alfred's voice was deadly calm. "I didn't quiet catch the last sentence."

"Bats has been turned into a kid by Morgan La Fey." He squeaked slightly, earning a confused look from Mr. Terrific.

"Thats what I thought." His voice was now seething with unkept anger. "WHY IN BLOODY HELL IS HE A YOUNG BOY AGAIN?!"

Everyone in the room launched themselves backwards, as if trying to get away from the man.

"M-morgan had s-some ill intent towards Bats," Superman stuttered. "I couldn't get to him in time I'm sorry."

"I want him in this Mansion by tomorrow morning," he hissed.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, have a nice day Master Superman." His pleasantries was back, as he hung up on the american boy scout.

Superman simply shivered, at times he could forget that Alfred was a military major who often had to put up with obnoxious newbies. Now he knew why so many soldiers were respectful of older patriots.

He got up, realizing he needed to inform Bats about this. After a small debate in his own mind he headed up to the medical bay. He heard Diana gasp, and Shayera stutter.

"We need to tell J'ohn." Flash stated determinedly.

"Tell J'ohn what?" He asked opening the door.

Except instead of a greeting he was met with a pillow to his face.

"Oof Diana!"

"Sorry I'm jumpy!" She screeched helping him up.

He looked up, then met Bruce's soft questioningly pair of eyes.

"Bruce you remembered Alfred right?" He asked hoping the man was in his life at this point.

"Yes," he suddenly looked sad. "Is he leaving already?"

'What?' He thought in shock.

"What?! No, he wants to see you tomorrow morning at the mansion."

"Why."

"He wants to see you thats why."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Just because why?"

"ARGH!" Superman cried out annoyed. "Because he misses you ok."

"Ok." Superman sighed.

"But why?"

Superman's annoyed cry was heard throughout the watchtower.

**A/n lol just because i can :3. That last scene is literally Bruce wondering why anyone would want to see him willingly but of course i thought you guessed it. Though he still liked to annoy him.**

**I thought Bats had to get mommy/daddy mode from somewhere.**

**Once again please review, the bat-clan will be introduced a lot later.**

**WENT TO SADIES WITH MA GURLS AND HOLY F**K IT WAS AMAZING!**

**-Maiden Out.**


	10. Morning pt1

**Chapter 10: Morning Pt 1**

They were going somewhere.

He did not like this.

Sighing, as deeply as an eight year old could, he leaned back against the pillow, watching the light in the hall blink. They needed to change the bulb, if not it would pop.

He turned to see Flash leaning on his arm, snoring heavily for the light man he was.

They were going to see Alfred tomorrow, and he was happy. He loved Alfred, he was like a grandfather to him.

But now his parents were dead, no one could pay him, no one could force him to stay.

He would leave, and let him be all alone.

Alfred couldn't leave though, he wanted Alfred to be with him forever. Alfred was his best friend, the one who'd sneak him cookies when mom told him no more. Or the time he played ninja with him for the day and they scared the other employers.

He swallowed the tightness in his throat, and brought the blanket closer to his face. Shutting his eyes tight, he held in the tears.

Alfred wouldn't stay, he didn't care.

**-TimeSkipBroughtToYouByLittleBruce-**

Flash awoke with a hiss, silently cursing himself. He turned and smiled slightly to see bats sleeping, as he leaned against a pillow. His sheets were being murdered in his arms, but at least they weren't dead yet.

Chuckling lightly, he poked the small chibi in front of him. With a small yawn Bruce awoke, rather grumpy.

"I'm tired." He whined.

Flash didn't care, he was too busy squealing like an idiot.

"Jesus Bruce, that was an adorable Kitten yawn." He squealed.

Now he knew why older Bats never yawned in front of them, or why he purposefully hid them.

"Nuuu." He yawned.

Flash laughed once more, before picking the small boy up.

"Come on, new clothes, get dressed, Alfred, cookies." He stated simply handing him a small pair of clothes.

"Wha?" Bruce squeaked.

He closed his eyes, before opening them. He took in the style of his clothes. Which was quiet simple.

A simple gray t-shirt, that stated 'I'm too cute to be eaten' with a picture of a small baby bat flying. Of course there was also a pair of small black shorts that were tight on the waist.

Taking off the clothes that was on him, he quickly put on his new pair.

He was surprised to see he was wearing a halloween costume of sorts. Almost like a bat-ninja-asassin thing.

He shook the thought from his head before looking at Flash, who was smiling brightly.

"Hey kiddo wanna go get breakfast first?"

Licking his lips, he nodded eagerly.

Breakfast was good, he always liked the chocolate waffles Alfred would make him.

"Lets go to the Cafeteria then, not many people should be there considering its like seven in the morning."

"People?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah they all have jobs to go to at this time, specially since its Monday."

He breathed deeply, that meant they were all gone for the time being. He looked at Flash who held out his arm for him to grasp.

Gently he took, and scooted closer to Flash's leg as they walked down the corridor.

Flash beamed, proud at the fact the shy child trusted him slightly.

They entered the cafeteria, which literally had like ten people, and three of them were joining them for breakfast.

He sat down where the Flash had pointed at, which thankfully was the farthest table from everyone.

Struggling a bit, he jumped into the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable compared to other cafeteria's.

"Alright, wait right here Kiddo ill go get us some waffles."

Bruce nodded happily, and watched as he literally zoomed away.

He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, looking around the cafeteria.

Slightly disturbed at the fact people were staring at him, he looked at the table, absentmindedly swirling his finger on the table.

***Perspective change***

Booster looked at the small bat, watched as he looked around the room.

Like he was at some sort of asylum.

He locked eyes with him momentarily, the kid probably had no idea he did, before he put his head down like a bad kid.

He sighed deeply, looking back at Beetle who also sighed.

"Why don't we say hi?" He suggested lightly. "Come on, the kid is all alone."

Beetle smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"I don't think thats such a good idea Gold," he looked at him with his red eyes. "The kid- er Bats looks terrified and embarrassed, i think he'd rather stay alone."

Booster snorted, "Oh of course Blue, every kid wants to be alone with no friends."

Snatching his coffee on the table, he quickly gulped down the last few drops.

"I don't mean it like that Gold, i mean he just needs to get used to be us around him for awhile before we can go say hi or something."

Beetle stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why?"

He had never seen Beetle give him the_ 'Are You Really That Stupid,'_ glare at full force than now.

"Well lets see, he did hide from everyone once he awoke without his memory for like three hours or something." He deadpanned. "And we had like two more hours to coax him out."

That shut Booster up pretty well.

***Now back to Bruce and Flash***

Flash dashed back to the table, surprised to see Bruce looking at the table. He smiled eternally, setting the two trays down before sitting across the tiny bat.

Bruce's head shot up when he heard the scrape of a chair, smiling brightly when he saw Flash. Before Flash saw his smile, he quickly turned neutral.

"Here ya go kiddo." Flash chuckled, handing the kid two medium sized waffles.

"Thank you." He muttered shyly, gripping the tray in his small palms.

Flash smiled once more, digging into his mountain of waffles. Bruce didn't even blink before he started to eat his own waffles in a slower pace.

After finishing his first waffle, and Flash finishing his third mountain the others had come.

Well Diana, Shayera and John had arrived. Superman and J'ohn were no where to be seen.

"Hello boys." Shayera stated jumping into the seat beside Flash.

She placed her elbow on the table and cupped her chin into her palm. Smiling, brightly and calmly, as her wings fluttered lightly behind her.

"Hey Shay." Flash answered back cooly.

"Hi?" Bruce questioned, after swallowing the bit of waffle he had.

"Oh don't sound so lost kid, i want bite." She chuckled.

"Thats right," Diana nodded. "She pecks."

"Diana!" Shayera cried.

The four of them laughed minus Bruce, who just quietly finished his waffle as the interaction happened.

"Alright kid, lets get going." John stated simply.

"What?!" He almost cried out.

The four of them looked at him.

"Yeah Bruce, going to see Alfred remember." Flash said.

He blinked, before nodding slowly. He slid off the seat before walking with Flash and the others.

Bruce sighed internally, this was not going to be a good day.

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS.**

**Ok as you see on the top this is part one. Uno. There will be three parts. And as you can see the attention span in this chapter is a bit whack, but it is intentional.**

**Mostly EVERYTHING mentioned in this chapter has a meaning, and will provide a bigger intent on later chapters. I will not say/write what is important but you will find out soon.**

**On a side/unrelated note, i found out about Markiplier, and holy hell i do not regret it. If you haven't heard and or seen him i highly suggest you do, but its ok if you don't want to. I DO NOT care if you hate him or dislike him, just please don't diss him. He's a nice guy.**

**I think I'm a bit obsessed with my new youtuber, but then again im also in the Youtube Fandom soo...**

**ANYWAYS thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Maiden Out.**


	11. I Dont Believe You pt2

**Chapter 11: I don't believe you Pt 2**

**A/N: just because its part of the last chapter does NOT mean they are on the exact same topic. But they are together on a major change.**

**Warning: slightly dark, mentions slight self-hate**

They walked down the hallways, Bruce watching as the four adults greeting several people. Everyone they passed had stare at him for a moment or so, before quickly saying goodbye and leaving.

He grimaced lightly before looking at the floor. Preferring the inanimate object as a safe haven more than anything else.

"Hey kiddo, come on." Flash smiled, looking at the child.

He looked up to see Diana, Shayera and John to disappear in a flash of blue. Before he had any time to process what was happening, he was already inside the tube.

"Flash~" he whimpered slightly.

"Hey its ok, this is the quickest way done there, and it is safe." Flash's voice muttered softly.

There was a series of strange whirs and clicks, that melted into a strange buzzing sound.

He was shocked to see a metallic soft blue float around him, carrying him and whisking him some where far away.

He looked at Flash, who had his eyes shut.

He looked back up, expecting to see that man with a T-shaped mask, but instead saw the door of a phone booth.

How did they?

"Woo head rush," Flash laughed beside him.

Flash looked down on him with a smile, before spinning in a circle.

He was suddenly wearing a pair of red shades. A pair of light blue jeans, some red converse, and a red-orange t-shirt.

"So we can seem normal." He stated, "besides heroes cant randomly appear at someones front door like that."

Numbly, he nodded. Gripping Flash's outstretched hand, he was dragged to a car. The others smiling at them as they sat in.

He looked out the window, recognizing the many streets of Gotham.

But it was sunny, wasn't it winter?

Was he asleep, was he gone for a long time?

No, he didn't believe that, he couldn't believe it.

The car pulled up into a jerky stop, thrusting him slightly into his seat belt.

How long had he blanked out?

He was ushered out of the car, walking the painstakingly long pathway to the front door. He was home, finally home.

Why didn't it feel right to call it home anymore?

Diana opened the door, calling out with a simple 'hello?'

He heard shuffling, and then he saw Alfred.

Why did he look so much older?

Superman popped up right behind him, his face pale but his cheeks red.

"Master Bruce, welcome home." Alfred smiled softly.

"Hi Alfred." He stated.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Diana and Shayera turn to each other. John and Flash just continued to smile.

"Well how about you and me make some cookies."

Then he smiled, a bright happy smile. He loved making cookies with Alfred, it was the best thing ever.

"Can we?!" He gasped.

"Of course." Alfred chuckled, gently grasping his hand.

He followed Alfred, giddy overtaking his troubled mind.

As they entered the kitchen, Alfred picked the young bat up and placed him on the counter.

Bruce watched as Alfred took out all the ingredients smoothly. How odd, Alfred struggled a lot before.

Taking out a large bowl and whisk, Alfred and Bruce poured in the ingredients needed for the cookies. Flour, brown sugar, chocolate chips, an egg, some milk. The usual.

"Alfred?"

He hummed back a yes, knowing what was about to come next. For he had already been through this once before.

"When are you leaving?"

Despite having already been through this, he still couldn't quench down the feeling of hurt. He swallowed roughly, taking out wax paper and spreading it on the table top.

"I'm afraid I do not understand your question." He carefully layered the wax with a thin coating of butter.

He turned to see the small boy clutching the whisk in his palms. Tears forming is his eyes as his lip quivered. Oh how he hated seeing that look.

"I mean you don't have to stay anymore, no ones going to force you now." He added a dollop of dough onto the pan, kneading it with the spoon so nothing would accidentally come out raw. "I know you don't want to stay."

He stopped his motions fast, before adding and kneading the last bit of cookie dough into the tray. Carefully shoving it into the oven.

Alfred turned to Bruce, watching as he wiped the tears.

He lowered his stature to meet eye-to-eye with the bat.

"Now, why would i ever want to leave? You are an amazing young lad master Bruce."

This was it.

Bruce rose his head, searching for any signs of lies.

He saw nothing, no lies, no tricks, just pure honesty.

There was no way Alfred wanted to stay with him, a useless boy who couldn't do anything right. He was just staying for the money, he could still pay him, it was his money now.

Alfred didn't love him.

He wouldn't stay.

He didn't believe him.

"I-I dont believe you." He sobbed.

Shoving Alfred back a bit, Bruce jumped down and sprinted down the halls of Wayne manor. Ignoring the cries of his best friend.

Alfred stood back, calling out for Bruce. He was in a dilemma himself. It didn't matter that he had already been through this before, the pain was still there.

Holding his chest, as to where the young master had shoved him, he couldn't help but flinch slightly. It was a sign of distrust, a sign that you needed to prove yourself to someone.

His eyes clouded as he stared at the door, warm tears making their way down his cheeks. Hastily, he wiped the tears away, and coughed up the pain in his throat.

He had earned his trust once, he'll do it again. Determination fled his body, as he took steady strides to the door.

If he didnt believe him.

Well, hed try his damn hardest to regain it.

One way or another.

He'll believe in him.

He just has too.

**A/N : Whelp i have no idea what i have just done but oh well hope you all like it anyway.**

**Im just stressing over the fact i have a Shakespearian competition this saturday and i have TWO plays to do next week. Ugh so stressing.**

**(RE: WE WON SECOND PLACE HOLY CRAP I DIDNT THINK WE WERE GOOD ENOUGH HOLY BATMAN GUYS!)**

**And am i the only one whos noticed i update like every two weeks or no? OH WELL.**

**TBH i was trying not to cry when i wrote that last part because i could picture it. I mean just the hurt and pained look Alfred gives as he watches his Practical grandson run out the room, yelling he doesn't believe him after raising him for awhile has too hurt.**

**Enough of my ramblings, please review and rate.**

**_(I'm surprised to see so many people have favorited and followed my story. THANK YOU ALL!)_**

**AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUH-BYE! _*waves goodbye* (couldn't help it ^u^)_**

**-Maiden Out.**


	12. You're All I Have Left pt3

**Chapter 12: You're all I Have Left pt3**

**Warning: a bit in on the feels**

He gasped, running down the third hall for the second time. Fresh tears were streaming down his face, as the colors blurred past him. The air pushing out of his lungs, coming out in short burst. He slid across the floor and looked up.

His secret entrance.

He climbed up the tall bookcase, and thrust the vent open. He paused as he heard Alfred's cries.

He didn't love him.

Crawling in, he closed the vent.

He curled up into a ball, clutching his legs to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Alfred."

He was leaving him, he would leave Alfred.

Even if he was all he had left.

"Master Bruce?"

He held his breathe, hoping and praying Alfred would just leave.

"Master Bruce I know you are in there, please come out."

Bruce stood where he was, even if Alfred magically happened to know where he was, he wasn't going to move.

"Please."

He sighed slightly, deciding on shaking his head.

"No Alfred, just...just go." his voice was choking up. "Just go."

Alfred was stumped, to get Bruce out last time took about 3 hours.

"Master Bruce I-"

"No Alfred, IM not moving, just go away." He was crying again. "I'll send your last paycheck to wherever you are. Just pack up and leave like you want to."

He flinched slightly, he didn't like hearing those words, and especially to a boy he considered his grandson.

He pressed his back against the wall, leaning on the bookcase a bit.

Bruce was crying again, he hadn't heard the young boy cry since he was ten. And even now, it hurt too much to even listen.

He ran a hand through his aging hair and let out a small huff, this would take a while.

He looked around the hall, trying to resist the urge of crawling in the vent himself. As his eyes roamed the paintings, his eye caught a drawing on the wall. One he'd clean every day, and show it to Bruce so they could have a laugh.

A smile reached his lips as he walked up to it, gently unhooking it from the wall.

It was him and little Bruce, from when he was six. They were both on the couch, Alfred clutching a curled up Bruce in the theater room. On the T.V. was an old version of Tarzan, in which the mother ape was putting a baby Tarzan to sleep.

He remembered the song, it was one of their favorites. He didn't deny the fact he had sung the song a few times when they were baking.

He looked to the vents, in which the sobs, we're getting louder.

"Go away, go away."

He sucked in a breathe, placing the picture frame back before singing lowly.

"_Come stop your crying._

_ It'll be alright_."

He could hear, the sobs get quieter as Bruce moved closer towards the vent exit.

"_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_."

He removed the opening of the vent with practiced ease. He looked in and saw to puffy blue eyes staring at him. He outstretched his arm and opened his hand.

He smiled when he felt Bruce's own small hand clasp tightly around his.

He was still crying quietly, so he pulled him out towards the very edge of the vent. Not close enough for him to fall, but not far enough so he could run back so easily. He wasn't going to be alone for this, not again anyway.

"_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_."

He pulled him down and into his arms, falling to his knees and holding him close to his chest. Bruce was crying again holding onto his vest, the exact same stance they had both taken once before. God, why did it feel like a lifetime ago?

"Don't leave me please."

He smiled, hugging him tighter, and continued the lullaby.

"_For one so small,_

_I know your strong_

_My arms have held you,_

_Kept you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_You see I'm here_

_Please don't cry_"

He held Bruce, holding in his own wracking sobs from shaking his body. He needed this young boy in his life, they've been together for so long. If the young boy had died along with his parents, he's never guessed how many more lives could have been lost.

Including his own, he had loved the family so much. The loss of the two older Wayne's had hit him hard, and if it wasn't for Bruce. He wouldn't even be standing.

He could hear the young boy whispering things, telling him not to leave, and to never go away. He could only promise that if the young lad promised back, and even then they both knew one of them would break their promise soon enough.

"Please, I'm sorry, Don't Leave." Bruce sobbed. "You're all I have left."

His heart quenched, he knew the feeling of being all alone. It was one of the main reasons he left to join the military. He hugged him a little tighter and softly cleared his throat.

"You're all I have left too."

This wasn't just for him, it was for the both of them. They each held the others last piece of heart, they were all they had left.

Now all they had was each other.

**A/N: OKAY I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE ASS UPDATE! So my phone service cut off on me since last month and well yeah, so right now I was typing it on my Ipod and tried to upload it. And guess fucking what? IT WOULD FUCKING PASTE TO THE STUPID SHIT ON FANFICTION I WAS SO PISSED! But right now I'm using my mom's laptop, so I'm good. I add a lot more detail when I have a damn keyboard in front of me.**

**We did our final play and summer's almost here so maybe there will be more frequent updates but I can't promise much. ALSO, I might have a new story coming out on Wattpad based on me and my friends becoming a gang. I'll keep you all updated on when it'll come out.**

**I apologize for the late update and I hope you all have a great day and all. Please review and stuff.**

**-Maiden Out.**


	13. Strange

**Chapter 13: Strange**

**I DON'T OWN SHIZZZ, Only this crappy idea I intend to finish. :3**

The two walked down the hall, swaying side to side as the taller one lulled the younger one to sleep. Though that was saying a little much, the younger one seemed to refuse to sleep and stubbornly poked the taller one.

"Master Bruce I am not a toy." Alfred huffed, poking the boy in the stomach.

"And I'm not a baby, I don't need sleep." Bruce huffed back swatting the offending appendage away.

Alfred poked him again, as Bruce mewled in annoyance and continued swatting.

"You're right," Alfred smiled as Bruce grinned cockily. "You're a kitten."

Bruce deflated, glaring at Alfred as he chuckled lightly, huffing his cheeks out. His first response was to stick his tongue out, then poked Alfred's ribs. Alfred batted his hand away with a smirk, before entering in the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred, you left the cookies in the oven for a while, so we took it out for you." a boy with a white t-shirt waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah Alfred, your never this careless in the kitchen i mean come on its YOU." Another boy snorted.

"Will you two shut up!" a girl hissed, smacking the eldest one.

"Oh dear." Bruce heard Alfred whisper in dismay.

"Alfred," Bruce pushed him away slightly to look at him in the eye. "Who are they?"

The boy in white, stood up straight sprinting to Alfred in incredible speed. He looked at Bruce, roughly taking him out of Alfred's hand.

"Hey!" Bruce cried, not use to being rough handled.

"Dude, they weren't kidding!" He yelled, forcing Bruce to cover his ears in pain. "Tim, Look at this!"

The other boy walked up to them, forcing the taller one to to kneel slightly.

Tim jabbed a finger into Bruce's cheek, forcing him to turn his head to the right. the boys laughed.

"Who's the little one now, eh Dick?" Tim chuckled.

"Obviously not you." The other boy laughed.

He was suddenly yanked out of the two boys grasp, and was held high into the air.

"Guys That is not the way to treat him!" the girl yelled, kicking the larger one.

"Awe come on Babs, it's just a little fun." the boy laughed rubbing his side.

She huffed, placing Bruce onto a chair before slamming the two boy's head together.

With wide eyes, Bruce turned to Alfred. He held his left arm up limply towards the group. Alfred shook his head and motioned with his head he'd explain in a bit.

Babs had walked up to Alfred, with a hand behind her head. She had the boys by the scruff of their shirts, probably not noticing the bruises forming on their heads.

"Sorry Alfred, we'll be leaving, call us when this is over." She faintly motioned a hand behind her.

Bruce looked back, expecting to see either a giant mess or some reporters. He was more than surprised to see nothing behind him.

He looked at her again, and noticed she had motioned towards him. What did she mean by 'when this is over'?

"Bye Bruce." She called from the doorway, waving her hand.

When had he told her his name?

"Sorry master Bruce, those are the new kids in town in which they have accompanied themselves to visit me once in a while. Alfred stated coolly, taking out a rag to wipe the counter.

"It's alright Alfred, i understand." Bruce smiled, realizing he had been gone for a long time.

Through out the day was spent catching up with Alfred, drawing a few things and watching some movies. Flash had stayed with them while everyone else went on missions.

"What can't leave my bud all alone with Alfred only can I?" Flash laughed when he had asked.

As Night crawled in, he and Flash walked down the third hall and turned right at the last door then up the stairs once again. They turned left before reaching the actual bedrooms. He walked into his room, faintly hearing Flash state he would sleep in the bedroom across from him. as the door closed he struggled to take off his clothes, being mentally out of focus.

Eventually, he was wearing his grey ghost pajamas and crawled into the small twin bed, switching the light off. Snuggling into his warm blue comforter, he heard Alfred walk into the room and place something next to his arms. It was a small brown teddy bear, dressed in a grey coat and a silly little black fedora.

Alfred ruffled his hair and walked out the room, silently closing the door behind him.

Grabbing the bear, he caressed it in his arms, loving the feeling of the 'fur' rubbing against his skin. He yawned and looked up at the window above his bed. There was no moon, just a gray cloud passing in the night sky.

Bruce frowned, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier in the afternoon. He clutched the bear, feeling his stomach droop in fear.

"When this is all over." He whispered slightly, raising his hands up in the air.

He saw his palms, so small and pale; So fragile. He could see everything wrong with them, he could see the blood and scars that no one else could see. He could feel everything just dropping, everything stopping and staring. What was he? Who was he?

"Strange." He whispered again feeling his eyes drop in fatigue.

He closed his eyes, once again seeing the same man from his dreams appear before his sight.

Maybe things weren't so strange with him around.

**A/N: Well, I dunno what i made, but i can tell you, that this story might be wrapped up soon, i have a few more chapters in mind before it ends, if anything it'll end at seventeen if not twenty, BUT I CANT PROMISE ANYTHING!**

**I know several people end it a lot later like in thirty or something, but i just don't believe i can make it that far without continuously repeating myself.**

**Oh and the reason this is so late like the last one is because it's the end of the school year so i have finals and i'm stressing a bit about it. That and i just suddenly had a major's writers block that hit me way to hard, so yeah.**

**I'm tried and want to sleep but im pulling this through for you guys so please enjoy this chapter and if you have the time review as well.**

**"I am Pregnant Don't Eat Juice." -lordminion777 - I'm sorry this just stuck with me XD**

**-Maiden Out.**


	14. Alone With Him

**Chapter 14 : Alone with Him**

**Disclaimer: don't have official papers that prove i own this...yet**

––––––––––––––(•–•)–––––––––––––––

Flash yawned, stretching his body back. He slumped forward, then faintly called out 'good night'. He opened the door, ignoring the sudden urge to touch everything around him.

He took off his shoes and his shirt, leaving him in a white muscle shirt with some blue jeans. He didn't care about extra clothes, when he could easily run back home and grab 'em.

He shut the lights off with a clap of his hands, happy that it actually worked. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, and collapsed into the sheets. He could care less about going under the covers, it wasn't exactly necessary in the springs night breeze.

His eyes dropped, soft snores filled the air as he fell asleep.

It was a good two hours before, Flash woke up. Slightly disoriented and completely confused, he forced himself to sit upright on the bed. Trying to let sleep capture his mind, he scanned the room. It was odd for him to wake up this early without a clock or the need to tinkle.

He yawned once, then stared at the right side of the room.

Wearily he looked at the open door, had he left it open. Shaking his head, he simply laid back down and covered himself in the blanket.

Slowly his eyes dropped, waiting for the perfect moment to capture sleep. He closed his eyes, a warm relieved smile touching his lips.

_SLAM!_

He sat upright, all traces of sleep leaving him for a moment.

On edge he looked around the room, his eyes roaming every possible hiding place he could think of. It was more concerning when he saw nothing but the furniture, especially since he could feel someone else's presence nearby.

"H-hello?" He called out rather lowly, inching off the bed. "Hello?"

Nothing but pure dead silence.

His stomach turned in fear, he was definitely not alone. He slid away from the bed, pressing his back against the wall in hopes the intruder would believe he would try to grab a weapon. His eyes darted back and forth, as everything turned silent once more. No singing of the crickets or the calling of an owl.

People usually said when animals make noise on a moment like this its scary. Boy were they wrong.

It was something about the silence that was unnerving, as if everything was gone. He flinched when his foot touched a creaky floorboard.

"Okay what the hell." He hissed taking a step back.

He froze momentarily, then swiftly turned around. Throwing a blind punch, he wasn't surprised he hit nothing. He was surprised that his attack was stopped. Fear enticed his mind, he was the fastest man on earth, his punches were too fast to be caught.

The person twisted him around, his arm painfully pressed up against his back as he was pressed against the wall. Flash resisted the urge to cry out in pain, he didn't want Bruce to hear him. He turned his head slowly, in hopes to see what this person looked like.

Instead he was tossed onto the bed, a large weight pressed him against the mattress. His eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of transparent black pass his perpetual vision.

"Who are you?" He hissed bucking his hips in hopes to knock whatever was on him off.

The weight on him got lighter for a second, before the force dropped onto his back. He hissed stopping his actions immediately.

"When will you learn."

Flash's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking as he heard that voice. How did he get here? The figure stopped in front of him, leaning forward as he watched Flash flinch back.

"Why are you so afraid?" It stated simply, tilting its head to the side.

It sounded genuinely confused, even though its tone was still stone cold. He made it sound like he was threatening Flash, which did not help Flash's overwhelming fear.

"Ha," he forced himself to chuckle. "Who said i was afraid?"

There was a hand that touched his chin before thrusting his head up to meet the empty sockets of the shadow in front of him. He shivered as he felt the hand retract. No longer able to to look away he studied the thing in front of him.

He looked so humane, yet no one was able to physically harm him. Was he as fast, or maybe even faster than himself? No, Batman would have found out about this man sooner.

He blinked, trying to rid his train of unnecessary thoughts at the moment.

"What are you trying to hide?" The man asked.

Flash chuckled once more.

"Sorry man, but I'm not very good at hiding anything." He smiled weakly. "Just trying to live my life."

Flash licked his lips, trying to rid the tension he felt in his chest. He breathed through his nose, as the man stepped back.

"You want to keep the kid safe?"

Flash recoiled, not expecting the sudden question so quickly. Processing what he had just stated he thrust his body as far as he could, growling and hissing.

"Don't you DARE touch Bruce or i swear-!"

The man didn't react, he turned his head to meet Flash's eyes. There was no cocky smile, or a malicious look in his features. It was pure concern and relief.

"Relax, i don't plan to hurt him." He stated, sitting on a stool before leaning his upper body closer to Flash. "It was a simple question."

Flash gritted his teeth, fear clutching at his heart and lungs. After a long silence and hesitation on Flash's behalf, it was broken.

"Yes...i want to keep Bruce safe."

He leaned back, satisfied the the speedster's answer.

"Then listen closely." He hissed lowly, but loud enough for flash to hear his words. "Grab the kid, and head straight to the living room."

Flash flinched slightly, hoping the thing didn't notice. He let out a shaky breathe before staring it down.

"Was that a threat?" He growled.

The man turned slightly, and Flash recognized the form of someone sighing.

"Not in the least." He stated. "Morgan wont stop until Bruce is either dead or underneath her hand. She knows who he is and who you all are." Pausing he turned to face Flash once more, a scowl flitting into an unseen pair of lips. "She wants to grab him while he's alone so she can threaten the league with him."

They stared at each other for a bit, watching the others reaction.

"She could easily harm me whether i like it or not." Flash stated as slowly as he could. "Why would she hesitate grabbing Bruce if I'm there."

The man shook his head and sighed, "She wants to make a scene, considering the fact that shes completely delusional at the moment, shes going to try and make every single moment drag out."

"But its only been two days from the transformation, she wouldn't be able to track him down so fast could she?"

"Its a trace from her own magical aura Flash, she knows exactly where he is by panning out her aura to find it once again."

"Aura?"

"Its a type of special energy in everybody, but is used in the form of magic." The shadow sighed raising his hand up as to prove a point. "Aside from that, you should go and grab him already, call Wonder woman or Shayera for back up, just in case."

With that the man stood up and proceeded to walk out the door. Flash reacted as quick as he could and turned as far as he could go.

"Wait a second How do you know this?!"

He stopped and turned, a sliver of white was upturned into a smirk.

"No one pays attention to a shadow." The man smirked before whisking away into the night shadows.

Flash grunted, resisting the urge to gasp. He should have known from the start, especially with the weird phenomenon that had occurred when they had first 'met'.

But how had this 'Shadow' end up having his own mind, his own soul.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he placed his arms on the mattress. Forcing his body upright, he crawled out of bed. Noticing no force pushing him down he sprinted to the room, grabbing his cell on the nightstand as he went.

He slammed the door open, causing Bruce to jump up with a strangled yelp. He faintly saw a purple cape flutter pass the open window, he had made it in time. He sighed heavily, happy he kept Bruce safe.

He looked up at Bruce, and flinched when he saw his wide blue eyes filled with tears. He smiled slightly and walked up to him, patting him gently on the head.

"Sorry," he hushed, grabbing Bruce and cradling him in his arms. "I-I had a bad dream someone took you away."

Bruce looked at him with wide eyes, fear slowly etching into his features. He shook his head in some sort of denial, before thrusting his body onto Flash. Clinging onto him as if he were nothing but a lifeline.

"Hey don't worry, i wont let that happen okay." He chuckled. "If i did Alfred would beat me with a rolling pan."

He earned a sweet little smile from Bruce, who nodded at the words.

"Alright come on you and me are going to the living room to watch a movie." He smiled grabbing Bruce with one arm.

He pulled out his cell with the other and texted Shayera. In the span of a few minutes the three of them were sitting on the couch watching the movie Aladdin.

"So you're saying there's some sort of Shadow man, slipping around everywhere getting info?" Shayera asked raising an eyebrow once the bat fell asleep.

"Apparently yeah, the thing is he has to be so much more than a shadow man Shay, he TRAPPED me onto a stupid bed. He disappeared into the shadows in a blink of an eye and he managed to get info from Morgan without her realizing it. Saying something like 'no one sees a shadow' or something." He ranted silently leaning back into the couches.

"Sounds a lot like what bats would do." She hummed. "Except we know its not him cause Bruce is right here all cute and adorable."

Flash laughed, ruffling Bruce's hard from his right side. He was snuggled into his side like a little cat, snoring slightly from the day he had.

"I know, and did you just call someone cute and adorable."

Shay snorted hitting him with the edge of her wing.

"Shut up, i have a soft spot for little kids like him."

Flash laughed along with her, enjoying being calm over frantic.

He was just glad he wasn't alone with Him anymore.

**A/N: OMG guys, its getting closer to the end. I just cant wait to actually write the final scene. I am planning to make the last few chapters long, with details of course, but long nonetheless. I want to hit at LEAST 2,000 words. Hopefully i can :3.**

**THANK YOU ALL! I cant believe so many of you guys favorited and followed my story it means so much to me ^_^.**

**Please feel free to review and comment (its practically the same thing ignore it -_-¡)**

**-Maiden Out.**


	15. Discovered

**Chapter 15: Discovered**

**Disclaimer: Hey a girl can dream can't she *Smirks awkwardly***

* * *

Shayera yawned, stretching her cramped white wings. She dislodged herself from the leather couch, hissing as she felt her skin pull itself away from the leather. Rubbing her arm she looked around the room, noticing several odd things.

First of all, she wasn't in her quarters of the watch tower. Secondly, she didn't own cream colored walls at all. Lastly, her room was definitely NOT this huge.

She stood up, her wings fluttering at the now spacious atmosphere. She turned to see Alfred, almost shrieking, she jumped back in surprise. He raised a finger to his lips and pointed down. Following his gaze, she smiled in relief to see Flash and lil' Bruce snuggled tightly in a thin blanket.

"How cute." She chuckled and looked at Alfred who agreed silently.

As she looked back at the boys, she noticed that Bruce was struggling to open his eyes. Like a sweet Thanagarian baby, he tiredly wiped his eyes until he slowly opened them. His Blue eyes stared at her and he gave an awkward smile.

"H-hi." He muttered silently, looking onto his lap.

She sighed in amusement, plucking the boy from Flash's grip, as she walked into the kitchen along with Alfred. Placing him onto a chair, she sat down and looked at Alfred as he started to prepare an omelet.

She turned her gaze onto the small bat, who was shifting around everywhere. Scrunching her nose, she raised an eyebrow at him, in which he caught and stood still as red flowed through his cheeks.

"You okay kid?" she asked, poking his plump cheeks in question.

He swatted her hand away and looked at her slightly, before sighing.

"I-I gotta pee." He muttered slightly, his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

She blinked, and held in a snort. He was one of those morning tinklers, it didn't surprise her much. But the fact he was embarrassed made her want to laugh. She grabbed his hand, and nodded to Alfred, before dragging him down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

Luckily it was the first door on the left. Opening the door, she watched as the boy ran in. Quickly turning on the light she shut the door to give him some privacy. After a minute or two, she could hear the water faucet turn on and off. She opened the door and saw him zipping up his zipper.

He looked up at her and shrugged awkwardly.

"You're such an awkward kid, kid." She laughed ruffling his hair before walking back to the kitchen with him.

He huffed and shook his head, walking with pride to the kitchen with his head held high.

"Kitchen's this way kiddo." She snorted.

He swiftly turned on his left foot, and marched onto the proper direction. Ignoring Shayera's snickers as they sat at the table.

"Morning," Flash saluted as they sat down, earning nods from the two.

After they finished the omelets Alfred had made them, they trekked throughout the mansion. Looking for things to do as they were limited on outside stations.

Shayera sighed as they walked down the forty second hall for the eighteenth time, she was positive she could now walk the mansion without getting lost and knowing exactly where everything is. She looked at Bruce who was fairing no better, his eyes dulled and unfocused.

She looked at flash and groaned of discomfort, the speedster himself was also struggling to keep a slow pace with them. He looked at her, shaking his head in boredom. A few minutes flew by, before Bruce tugged on Flash's pants. Flash looked down, seeing the absolute torture the kid was facing through. Biting his lip, Bruce decided it was worth whatever scolding he might receive.

"Can we go somewhere?" he asked quietly.

Flash smiled; glad the kid was on their page. He bobbed his head in agreement, smiling as the kid grinned.

"Sure Bruce," He smiled. "But where?"

"How 'bout the park?" She suggested, and then turned to Flash. "Nice open space, but it's also well populated so we won't get attacked."

He nodded almost immediately at the thought, it was a safe place and they could easily blend in with the crowd.

After telling Alfred, the three set off to the nearest park. They didn't check what it was called but encouraged Bruce to go play on the swings. There weren't many kids, so Bruce didn't fear the chance of getting over whelmed with bullies. He still couldn't help but notice he recognized absolutely no one in the park.

An hour in, Flash and Shayera opted to go get something to eat, playing a friendly game of rock paper scissors, Flash was the one who had to go get the food. She watched as the speedster jogged off in a normal pace before zipping past the streets when no one was looking. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to Bruce who was now walking back to her.

"Where's Wally?" Bruce asked, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled slightly and patted the table, silently telling him to sit down. He crawled up the stone bench and looked at her once more.

"He went to go get us lunch." She smiled. "What I have no idea but something."

He nodded happily before he scrunched his nose up.

"I hope it isn't asparagus or zucchini." He shivered.

Shayera scoffed and waved her hand.

"If he does, I'll personally shove them down his throat."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape, he looked surprised and shocked.

"You're going to kill him!" he shrieked, thrusting his small arms near his chest.

Shayera blinked at his terrified face, before laughing chaotically. She slammed her arm against the stone table, not even wincing at the blooming pain against the side of her palm. She wheezed harshly, and leaned on the table for support. Her wings were shaking at the sudden movement of her body, shivering at every breathe she tried to take.

Bruce slowly calmed down, seeing his 'baby sitter' practically burst a gut in front of him. He was confused; shoving something down someone's throat usually meant you were trying to kill someone. Right?

Eventually she let up, though small giggles still erupted from her throat as she looked at the young boy. Wiping a non-existent tear, she huffed in amusement before deciding to explain to Bruce what she meant.

"Bruce I meant I would just nag at him for bringing them, I don't necessarily mean im going to kill him." She smiled and patted the boy on the head. "'Sides he can outrun me before I can swing my mace."

He gave her a look before shrugging off the last sentence. He felt a sudden gust of wind and looked up fully expecting to see Wally right behind him.

He didn't expect to see a tall woman with a golden mask, he turned to tell Shayera. He cried out in shock when he saw two men about to grab her from behind, but before that she grabbed him.

She was distracted, she saw Morgan appear right behind Bruce. She stood up, reaching for her mace, which was on the edge of the table. She spread out her wings, and grabbed Bruce by his sweater. She flapped her wings once, and forced Bruce close to her body, letting her wings take them up.

The thing was she wasn't a fast flyer; she could keep up with Flash when he was doing slow practice runs, but apparently she needed to work with her speed. The two goons behind her, grabbed her ankles and slammed her down, she twisted her body and slammed awkwardly against the table.

She looked up through her orange locks and glared at Le Fay.

Morgan tilted her head to the side; an aura of pure insanity froze the air around them.

"You can't hide." She taunted quietly.

She shot out her arm, grabbing Bruce by his hair and yanking him from her grasp. The two goons grabbed her arms and slammed them to her sides before she could grab Bruce. Now she was stuck watching Bruce squirm in Morgan's grasp, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream but his tears yelled pain.

She watched as Morgan delicately let her manicured nails scrape the bottom of his chin, making him kick wildly around as he muffled his screams. She let his hair go, and watched as gravity slammed the kid onto the floor before turning to Shayera's direction.

"Found you." She smiled.

**A/N: Okay Geez, I am so sorry that this is overly extremely late, but as you can probably tell I was having writers block. Aside from that, it's not just enough to KNOW what'll go done, you have to describe the imagery as best as you can and make sure you have it the way you want it.**

**Sorry for the rant up there but I've had many of my own family tell me that writing is simple and easy and it just pisses me off. Three of my Four best friends **(_Two are Girls and Two are Guys_)** know the struggle of writing, and the other one just lets us be, and we just complain to each other or get each other to read our shit so we can get some other perspectives. **

**I am just a ranting mess today I am so sorry.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIWED I AM SO HAPPY.**

**Oh and if you are a Pokémon fan **(_If, I am not necessarily recommending everyone to read if they do not want to_)** I have made a new story called **_**Rise of the Betrayed **_**so if you want to read it be my guest.**

**Thank you wants again and please feel free to review, even if you don't have an account.**

**I guess I'll hear from you in the Next Chapter BYE-BYE! *Waves hand around* **(_No, Stop it TT-TT)_

**-Masked Maiden Out.**


	16. Little Boy

**Chapter 16: Little boy**

**Disclaimer: Hey I wished on a Star so MAYBE! (Definitely not going to happen n)**

Flash grumbled, holding the bags of Chinese food in his hands. He had already eaten two whole boxes before he got to Gotham, but now he had to go at a much slower pace than he would've liked.

"Asparagus Shayera, Asparagus." Flash hissed as a devilish smirk came to his face. "Payback is best served with delicious vegetables."

He laughed roughly, and walked up to the entrance of Gotham's park, noting how all sounds of laughter were cut off. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he proceeded to walk forward in light steps, looking around and waiting for any signs of danger. He looked to his left to see a young woman, running up the walkway and immediately rushed up to her.

"Um, Excuse me miss?" Flash called out, gaining the attention of the young maiden.

"My son, My Son is still up there," She cried hysterically. "If you have a family up here, get them and get out as fast as you can."

"What, Why!?" Flash asked in alarm, moving closer to the entrance.

"That Stupid winged woman brought some evil fucking Bitch into the park." She yelled at him, forcing him to take a step back. "She has a little boy in her hands, and that kid is going to die because of her, Stupid Fucking Meta's shouldn't be meddling in Gotham."

Flash shook his head, and glanced at her, noticing the way she kept, teetering back and forth on her legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grasping onto her shoulders as she stumbled forward.

"I'm Damn Fine get off of me!" She yelled, thrusting him back with her arms.

"Jeez Lady I-I'm just trying to help." He cried out, forgetting formalities as he regained his balance.

"I don't need your stinking help; I can handle shit on my own!" She yelled.

She stomped off, momentarily forgetting about her kid. She looked around and clasped her hand around an invisible hand, before turning and running back into the park.

"RILEY!"

Flash glared at her, before realizing her words. They had Shayera and Bats, so that must mean-.

"Morgan le Fay." He breathed, dropping the bags onto the floor.

He pressed his ring and quickly changed into his suit of Red and Yellow, speeding up the hill and behind a tree as his two friends came in sight. He stopped abruptly, feelings of anger pulsing through his veins as he watched Morgan grab Bruce by the tips of his hairs.

He watched as the young boy bit his lip, trying to hold back screams of pain. Morgan twisted her head to the right, as if analyzing him. She yanked her arm up, forcing Bruce to let out a small scream of fear.

No longer touching the ground, he tried pathetically to grip her arm, in hopes it would lessen the pain in his neck. Just as he was in the point of screaming his heart out, she let go of Bruce.

Flash watched helplessly as he slammed onto the floor, watching as Bruce's eyes shot open as his body slammed onto the floor. Tears started to fall freely from his cheeks, his lip starting to bleed from the pressure.

"Found you." Morgan sang tauntingly, popping the urge to hold back in Flash.

He dashed forward, his uneven breathing steadying the boiling amount of rage blooming in his skull. He pushed to the left, slamming into Morgan at top speed. She flew to the side, tumbling as her body skidded across the cement. The two goons let out a cry of shock, one of them charging up to Flash. Flash glared at him, reeling his arm back. With as much strength he could muster, plus his speed, he thrust his arm forward; feeling satisfied as the goons head snapped back.

Just as the goon was about to hit the ground, his body exploded into dust. Immediately the dust wisped away in the way, taking the 'body' with it. He heard Shayera let out her warrior cry, before turning to see the other man explode into dust as well. She gave him a nod of confirmation before flying off to Morgan, seemingly concerned as to why she hadn't awoken.

Letting a small sigh of relief, he turned to look at Bruce. He was sitting up, curled into a tiny ball as he held his head between his knees. Flash was reminded of the incident two days ago and shook the image from his head.

Why was time passing so slowly?

He kneeled in front of Bruce, and placed his fore finger on Bruce's arm. His head shot up in fear, seemingly prepared to run if the situation called it. He relaxed, when all he saw was Flash.

Flash grimaced slightly, before picking up Bruce in his arms. He held him tightly in his grasp, feeling his adrenaline spike fall quickly. He could feel tears pricking his eyes underneath his mask, and his breathe quiver in terror.

He almost lost him. He almost lost the sweetest kid in the world; he broke him so much because of this.

He felt arms wrap around his neck, and Bruce's face pressed up against his shoulder. Small cries erupted from the young boy, before sobs of terror shook his body. His arms squeezing around Flash's neck with as much force he could come up with.

Flash felt horror take over his mind, this kid was broken. This must be the most traumatizing experience he had ever had, sans his parents' death. He was careless and Bruce took the hit. He was given a warning yet he chooses to acknowledge it later rather than now.

He felt the tears fall from his eyes, and his mouth quivered in sadness. This was his fault, he should've been more careful.

Why was it that he ruined everything?

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears to stop. He can't do this; it was realizing your mistakes and fix them. Don't ever cry for spilt milk, just serve yourself another glass.

He let in a shaky breathe, before turning around. Letting Bruce let out the fear inside him. He saw Shayera running towards him, fear etched onto her face. He gripped Bruce, and zoomed over to her, looking over his shoulder to make sure Morgan wasn't there.

"Shay what happened?" Flash asked.

"Mor-Morgan Isn't there!?" She gasped. "She was there for a second before she disappeared."

He winced, before looking at Bruce, who suddenly froze in his arms. He turned his head, expecting to see Morgan but saw no one. He turned back, and saw Shayera looking around. Sighing when he realized, she was definitely not Morgan.

"We gotta get the kid outta here!" She hissed.

"Yeah, but if we separate she'll come get us!" Flash hissed back.

Shayera rolled her eyes and pressed a hand up against her ear.

"Hey, me and Flash need back-up, just had a close encounter with Morgan La Fay." Shayera stated, turning around as if having a deep conversation.

Flash walked back and forth, making sure he didn't walk more than three feet away from Shayera. Bruce had stood quiet the whole time, no longer sobbing or quivering within Flash's grasp. But he knew the kid wasn't asleep, he didn't have that rhythmic breathing everyone got when they were unconscious.

After Shayera nodded her head, signaling they were getting back- up soon, he sat on the bench nearest to them.

He pulled Bruce away from his neck, hoping to talk with the kid after what had happened. He wasn't surprised to see a blank empty look upon the kids face. His cheeks had dried tear stains, and his eyes were a glossy pink.

He shook him a little, and smiled slightly when Bruce focused to look at him.

"Hey bud," Flash started, lowly. "What's wrong?"

Bruce continued to give him a look, before he turned his head to stare at the bench where the problem started. He waved a hand lazily towards it then looked back at Flash.

"She tried to hurt me." Bruce stated, lazily looking around him, before settling on the empty seat next to Flash.

Flash winced, before nodding his head. "Yeah."

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"…No, she doesn't."

"Did I hurt her?"

"No Bruce, You never hurt her in any way."

Bruce stood silent, continuing to stare at the empty spot before turning to Flash.

"I took her son away, didn't I?" Bruce asked, his lip quivering in fear. "It's my fault."

Flash tensed slightly, wildly looking around to see who had told him that. There was no one around to tell him that, no one that knew anyway.

He couldn't be regaining his memories either, because all he had asked was questions so far, not straight out memories.

He stared at the small boy in front of him, and then shut his eyes. He needed to tell him.

"Yes." He whispered. 'You didn't mean too, it was an accident."

Bruce tensed; it was bad for him to lose his parents, to the point where he wished his life would end as well. But it must be worse for a mommy to lose her son, she made him.

"He turned into an old man." Flash continued, gaining his attention, "You tricked him to be older, but that broke a spell he had. So now he's an old man for eternity."

He felt relief flood through his veins, she didn't lose anybody like he did. She didn't have to suffer, the way he suffered. But then…

Why did she hate him?

"She doesn't like the fact her son's not a joyful kid that she can take care of." The figure beside Flash hissed. "She wanted her little baby; she didn't want an old man."

The figure stood up and looked at Bats, its black pupils glaring at the ground. He was about his own height, except he was all black. He tilted his head, and Bruce could see his teeth; it was formed like a mouth, but instead of lips all you could see was a row of teeth on top and bottom.

'So she took it out on us," It spat, his pupils became dilated and his body began to vibrate. "She needed someone to blame, and took us! IT WASN'T HER SON'S FAULT FOR BEING A COMPLETE MORON, NOOOOOO SHE TOOK IT OUT ON THE KID WHO WAS SUFFERING WAY MORE THAN SHE COULD EVER SUFFER!"

He started to howl in agony, his teeth sharpening and becoming dull as he screeched.

Flash looked up, noting the way Bruce tensed. He looked at him, and then to the area he was staring at. No one was there, but it seemed as if Bats saw someone. Something.

The boy became silent, holding his head into his palms, as he let out a shuddered laugh. Bats grimaced, that kid was crazy. He seemed to hate the world around him so much; he hurt himself in the process.

He didn't want to end up like him.

"too bad bucko." The boy hissed.

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a bright light that shoved him away. Momentarily forgetting about the boy and turned his head. The bright light ended up to be two figures, one male and one female.

"Superman, Wonder Woman!" He cried out.

Flash stood up and started to walk to them, holding Bruce against his neck like earlier.

Bruce looked on and saw the boy walk into his vision, a sad expression etched onto his face as white tears streamed down the others cheeks. He fell onto his rump, and stared at the floor. His shoulders shaking as he let out large sobs.

He looked up, and Bruce felt a foreboding sense hit his stomach, as he looked around.

His lips quivered, before he disappeared once more, his voice becoming an echo in the wind.

"It's too late."

Purple.

_**PLEASE READ**_

**A/N: So I was on tumblr, and saw one of my favorite artists explain they had an 'illness', **_(I don't know what else to call it)__**. **_**And they explained that they can see things around the room, and ended up giving him a name and excepting him. The only thing is only they can see him, but they draw him quite often so yes. **

**Anyways I believe the term was schizophrenia, but I'll have to double check on that. **_(I am not trying to diss anyone, who has the illness or the artists who has it) _**I good to the fanfic gods, was thinking about everything. At first I wanted to do something specifically with 'Shadow' but it changed once I read about this. **

**It made complete sense to me as I tried to fit it into the story, and the only reason this guy is popping up now is because for specific reasons I'll explain later. That and I kinda needed an opposite.**

**I don't want people to believe I'm just making up some random illness just to fit it into the story, even if it's not scientifically correct. NO! I will do my very best to research this illness as much as I can, so I won't piss any of you off. **

**And if I already did get something wrong, I apologize. Just tell me what I got wrong and I will try to fix it.**

**Aside from my rant, Sorry for the late update. School has started…Yay o~O.**

**Please read review, favorite or follow I guess. **

**Thank you to all of those who are STILL reading this story and actually enjoying it.**

**Well I am signing out so, later peeps. **

**-Maiden Out.**


	17. No

**Chapter 17: No**

**Disclaimer: Can i dream? no? okay :(**

**Quick A/N**_**: Okay I'm only doing this up here is because I got asked how Bats suddenly got Schizophrenic and I want to explain as quickly as possible.**_

_**Remember the reason I added that was because it blended into the story and sort of explained (to me anyway) a lot of features he had as an adult. For example, Schizophrenic people tend to be withdrawn from society, hate bright lights and loud noises. All to which Bats has proven to show. His love for being in at night, how he is uncomfortable around loud people and well he's never the center of attention. I'll explain more a little later. So enjoy.**_

She was behind them, she was right there. He wanted to scream but she held a palm against his mouth, blocking all sounds that he had wanted to make. He could see her laughing; feel the vibrations running through her hand. But Flash didn't turn, nor did Superman Wonder Woman or Shayera. None of them even noticed she was there.

"Flash put Bruce down." Superman smiled slightly. "With the four of us, I have no doubt Morgan won't be trying to get him anytime today."

He could feel Flash's body tense and assumed he was hesitant. Before he knew it, he was left on the ground the four of them surrounding him made him feel safe momentarily. But she was there, making him give the silent treatment to everyone.

"Alright, so we'll wait her out, she's desperate at the moment so she won't take long to make her move." Diana stated crossing her arms. "Whatever she wants with Bruce, she wants to finish it and fast."

"Question is what?" Shayera pointed out quickly. "To me it didn't seem she had wanted to use him for anything, all she wanted was to break him as best as she could. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wait a second but that kind of defeats the whole purpose of turning him into a child right?" Superman pointed out, "He's a lot more innocent to everything around him."

Bruce looked at the weird purple masked lady, she was shaking her head. He could picture the sinister ear to ear grin she hid beneath her mask. She maneuvered her hands under his chin, making him shiver. What did she want?

"Well maybe she wants to take his child hood and transfer it to her Mordred that way he can restore eternal youth." Flash pointed out.

"But that wouldn't make any sense, couldn't she get some random kid off the street and do that if she really wanted to let Mordred take his youth back?" Superman countered, looking at the girls who shrugged in response.

He watched as they argued back and forth, and hissed when the lady squeezed his face in. He turned to her and noticed her body twitching; she was getting impatient with everything. She started to move out of the circle, having Bruce follow as she dragged his head.

He scooted closer and closer until he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned slightly and grinned when he saw Shayera.

"Whoa there kid, it's not safe yet." She rolled her eyes. "Come on you need to stay with us."

Unconsciously, Shayera ripped Morgan's palm away from his mouth, causing her to growl lowly. She slashed at her leg with her long fingered claws. Shayera hissed and looked down, seeing three long slashes across her left leg that was starting to drip blood.

She stepped back clutching Bruce in her arms, and tightening her wings around them.

"She's here." Shayera called out.

They all looked around, placing their bodies as a barrier for Shayera. They needed to protect Bruce, no matter what.

He could see her hiss, her cape flared out behind her as she stomped forward. He saw her go up to Flash, who was looking for her at the moment.

"_Help him."_

His arm shot out and grabbed Flash by the scruff of the neck, yanking him back as Morgan slashed. He got the tips of his lightning bolts, but Flash was fine.

For a second.

As soon as he pulled Flash back, he had stumbled, and landed on Shayera. She tried to keep her footing steady, but ended up slamming on her back. Her wings flared out as she cried in pain knocking down Diana, and accidently crushing her wing further.

Shayera gritted her teeth, and watched as Diana jumped off as quickly as she could, and helped her up.

Bruce looked up and saw Morgan conjure up a ball of blue light, he screamed as soon as she let it go. The ball had hit at the base of Shayera's feet that yanked them up to protect Bats once she saw the glow. Instead of disintegrating anything, the ball blasted them up. Shayera, letting go of Bruce as the explosion racked her frame. She spread her wings, and dived as fast as she could, not noticing another ball launch at her.

She felt the pressure in her stomach before she was blasted into a tree. She yelled in pain, which soon turned into a warriors cry. She planted her feet on the bark of the tree and thrust herself forward, her wings clutched tightly as she soared. She spread her wings out before she hit the ground, surveying the floor and looking for Bruce.

Bruce grimaced as soon as he felt the ground connect with his back. He skidded across the cement and held in a breath as his skin began to scrape. Once he stopped he curled up, it was too much pain for him to handle. He shut his eyes and forced his tears back, his lips quivering as the pain continued to shoot through his muscles.

"_Get up."_

Bruce opened his eyes, and saw the boy from before hovering over his Body.

"_Come on Get up!" _He yelled. _"There's no time for this."_

Bruce let his head fall back onto the cement, grimacing as he felt vibrations pound through his skull.

"Leave me here to die." He hissed. "I'm useless anyways."

The boy stepped back, before his body started to phase everywhere again, his eyes glowing red as he stared at Bruce.

"_THEY SAVED YOU, THEY PROTECTED YOU!"_ He screeched, stomping his foot down. _"THEY GAVE UP THEIR LIVES ONLY FOR YOU TO GIVE UP YOURS THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY DIED FOR BRAT!"_

Bruce glared, his parents didn't die for him; they died because of a stupid man with a gun. He felt his body shake as he remembered everything that he lost. He was nothing without them. He should have been the one to, not them.

"They died because an idiot pulled the trigger." He choked out, sitting up and caressing his right arm.

"_Then why did you survive?!"_ He growled.

"Because he knew I would suffer without them." He whispered.

They stood quiet, looking at each other before the boy plopped onto his rear end. Bruce looked away, the kid knew nothing; he didn't know his life. He had no right to tell him stuff that made him feel worse every day. It wasn't right.

"_No, he couldn't murder a kid."_ He stated. _"But that doesn't mean that they died for nothing right."_

He looked up, and nodded smirking slightly at the boy. The boy had a point, he needed to avenge them, avenge their deaths. He shook off his sadness and looked at the boy.

"That's right." He smirked, standing up and looking around.

The boy looked back and saw Morgan sprinting toward them; Superman and Wonder Woman were behind her being attacked by four Shadow men from earlier. Every time the man of steel would punch one, they'd just reform and strike them again.

"_Morgan's coming, let's go come on, come on!"_ He hissed.

Bruce looked back with wide eyes and started to sprint, their feet pounding against the floor. He looked up to see Shayera duel it out with two other flying shadow men, and could only assume Flash was going through the same dilemma.

"_GO LEFT!"_ The boy cried out.

Bruce jumped to the left only to be launched further back.

"_GET UP HURRY!"_ The boy cried.

"I-I Can't see!" Bruce yelled.

Everything he was looking at was being quadrupled. He felt nauseas trying to focus, and coughed slightly. He closed his eyes tight and stood up steadily.

"_I'll help you out let's go!"_ The boy yelled again. Bruce nodded uncertainly and started to sprint. Relying on the boy's vocal commands to help him out. _"Left!"_

Bruce turned to the left and could faintly hear the rustle of leaves and assumed he was going to run into a tree.

"_DUCK!" _He threw his body to the floor and heard the unmistakable sound of a ball flying above his head.

He felt Morgan grab the scruff of his neck and turned him towards her. Her mask was tilted up slightly, and he could see her pure tan skin, along with a crooked violent smile that made him shiver.

"Got you." She whispered.

"BRUCE NOO!"

He could feel a white light enveloping him and turned to see Flash running towards them. He wanted to tell him something but quickly gave up on that idea. His eyes filling with tears as he closed them and looked away.

"NO!"

And then they were gone.

Flash jumped, at the last second, but phased right threw the light, turning to look for the boy that made him smile. He saw nothing, only the empty space that occupied there last position. His body slammed into the ground.

"Nononononononononononononono!" He whispered, running around the park as fast as he could looking for him.

"BRUCE, BRUCE!" He cried out.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to stay steady. His body was vibrating, he couldn't stay still.

"FLASH!" Shayera yelled, as he looked up. "Where's Bruce?"

He felt everything crumble down around him. He fell to his knees, his arms being the only thing that held him up. He was gone, he was really gone. He shut his eyes tight, and howled in anger and pain.

She won.

_She won._

**A/N: AND I'M DONE! Not with the story but with this chapter. **

**Before I go into my small rant, I'd love to THANK YOU ALL! I know there are so many other stories better than mine out there, and I was really surprised you all chose mine. **

**56 Reviews, 51 favorites and 69 followers with only 16 chapters alone. **

**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? Once again thank you all, I've been feeling down lately and when I saw this it immediately made my day better. **

**YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES AND ADORABLE BATMAN'S EVERYWHERE!**

**Anyway.**

**So I had one person question on why Bats was suddenly schizophrenic. I was going to originally reply to you but I just assumed many others thought the same. Like I said a couple chapters ago, I was originally going to put a whole different scenario when I found out about this illness. I did look it up like I promised, and I found some things surprising.**

**For instance, apparently Schizophrenic people tend to dislike bright lights, are socially withdrawn and at times are emotionally unresponsive.**

**All of which can describe Bats.**

**There are different types or stages of Schizophrenia, one which happens to be Catatonic Schizophrenia. **

**It states that a person can be withdrawn, mute, negative, and often at time can assume odd or unusual body positions.**

**Now Bats isn't unnecessarily mute, but he is a man of few words, and this starts off in childhood.**

**NOTE SCHZOPHRENIC PEOPLE ARE NOT SCHIZOPHRENIC BECAUSE OF A TRAGIC CHILDHOOD!**

**There is no direct cause of it, and they have this illness because of a genetic pass down from both or single parent. It might have been a recessive gene in both parents that happened to show up in their kid. **

**Now the reason I decided on this was because it made perfect sense to me. How Bats was able to detect a person without looking or hearing anything. It's because of his hallucinations. How he was able to dodge things and find out stuff no one else could, was because of them. **

**Now mind you I did say they were hallucinations, but this part in time created a huge impact on his life, reversing some things that should have happened when he was younger. Morgan accidently made them into their own persons with a mind and soul, which could communicate and respond to bats. **

**One became physical while the other is just starting to pop up; there is a reason for this.**

**Shadow is the first hallucination Bats has ever made, he had him since he was six, but never acknowledged him because he had no idea he was there. Shadow being the 'kid' in his mind.**

**The little boy is more mature, more down to earth than Shadow is. **_**(He will have a name soon.) **_**Showing Bats the reality he's missing. That this kid lost everything already but that doesn't mean he should give up.**

**The boy is Bruce's rough reality, while Shadow is his kid's side, of what he could have been with his parents if he got older. **

**I hope I gave a somewhat good reasoning for this and if not, P.M me and I will try to explain it better.**

**Well that was over my limit but anyway please review and Favorite or follow if you haven't already.**

_**(Now I'm being Greedy I'm sorry TT-TT.)**_

**-Maiden Out. ****H**


	18. The Bat, the Shadow and the Kid

**Chapter 18: The Bat, the Shadow and the kid**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if we joined forces we could just take it. ^-^**

She won.

Flash felt warm tears trickle down his face. She had actually won.

"She won." He whispered, staring blankly at the concrete.

He faintly heard Shayera hit the floor, all sounds being blocked as he struggled to not let out another scream of anguish. He slammed his head against the concrete, biting back the lump in his throat.

He leaned forward and forced himself up, his arms shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from his battle or because of what had happened. He shook his head and looked to Shayera, who was staring blankly at him. He grimaced and looked around, noting both Superman and Wonder Woman heading towards them.

His chest tightened, as he looked at their worried faces. He stared at the spot, Bruce had disappeared from. He waved a hand in the empty space ahead of him.

"Where's Batman?!" Superman cried.

_Batman, who was Batman?_

Flash's eyes widened in surprise, he had forgotten. How could he have forgotten that the little boy he's been taking care of for the past two to three days was the goddamn Batman! The weight in his chest had gotten heavier, he had lost a comrade AND a sweet little boy.

"Gone," He croaked. "She got him."

Everything went silent, he could almost feel them glaring at him. He lifted a shoulder, and dropped it carelessly.

"I was trapped by the goons she conjured." He bit out. "I tried so hard, so hard to outrun them but they were fast."

He turned to see Diana glaring at the ground, and Superman just staring blankly at the sky. He knew they blamed themselves for the incident, but they have no right too. It was his fault, his fault that he had left the kid alone. He was the reason Bruce didn't feel safe with him, for letting the poor kid suffer everything he's been through.

It was always his fault.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see Shayera. She was completely battered, dirt smudged on her face and leaves scattered in her orange hair. Her wings were ruffled slightly, and Flash knew she had sprained one in battle. Her clothes were still intact, but her body was littered with forming bruises.

She gave him a strong smile, showing that she wasn't out of it yet.

"Come on, there's no need to be done." She smirked, "Morgan would've killed him once she had him. So why don't we go get the kid and reverse this whole shebang before things really go nuts."

She let her hand linger for a bit, before she walked in front of him. Placing a hand on her ear she proceeded to call a few members that were good at tracking.

He knew, with no doubt, she had called Lantern for sure, his ring could detect the magical residue and where it could probably lead too.

"Flash it's okay, everything will work out." Shayera softly whispered, even he had trouble catching it in time.

Flash took the time to realize that he was still vibrating. The concrete beneath him was starting to cave at the inhumane shivers he was getting. He took a small shaky breathe and let it out as slowly as he could.

He sat on his legs, his upper body curving slightly as he realized what had transpired inside him.

He cared. He cared for the boy, the one who used to be a grown man. The same man who'd constantly belittle him for everything he had ever done. The man who seemed to know what to do to make his day feel better, to make sure he wasn't the sad little man he always was.

He covered his eyes with one hand, placing the other onto his lap, as he let a shaky smile reach his lips. He couldn't believe what he was thinking; in fact it was so close to making him laugh into a ball of tears.

He heard the slight mechanical twist of the transporter sending someone down, turning to see the bright light fade into three characters. One being Lantern and Etrigan while the other was J'ohn, it was surprising to say the least.

"Wait I thought you were on a mission." Flash pointed out, standing up from his position.

"Just came back two hours ago, so hurry up we must defeat this foe!" He grunted, walking towards the spot that Morgan had disappeared.

Flash immediately turned on his heel, a small determined smile was set. He was going to get him back.

_No matter what the cost._

**-To la Fay-**

He squirmed in her grasp, tears spilling down his face. She was dragging him by the hair, down an empty cell filled hallway. They stopped for a moment, and he sighed with silent relief.

That is until she yanked him up by the strands of his hair and chucked him into the wall. His body painfully slammed against the concrete, before gravity yanked him down into its uninvited embrace. He convulsed slightly onto the floor, tears pooling around his eyes.

He forced his body shakily up and looked at the lady Flash called Morgan. Her mask tilted to the side and she raised an arm, waving her hand slightly as she chanted.

"Pethainoun se eikositesseris." A dark red circle appeared before her hand, before passing it onto the small child

The red letters inside the circle surrounded him, words he couldn't understand. He could faintly see the strange letters form into a person before attacking him. He shut his eyes and awaited the pain to reach him, but surprisingly felt nothing.

He looked to his arms, surprised to see the red letters on his arms, swirling up like a snake before stopping at his wrist. It pulsed a light red, before engraving itself onto his arms. He flinched slightly when he felt a light scratch against his wrist but ignored it.

He looked up to the crazy woman, who giggled lightly.

"I'll see you in about eight hours." She smiled satanically.

She grabbed the bared door, and slammed it shut. The screech of metal and the vibrating sound, made him flinch. He shut his ears, faintly hearing her left. He looked up to see the flutter of her cape before she left.

He looked around and swallowed the lump in his throat. He sat down at the very corner of the room and looked around. There was grime sliding its way down the walls, the smell of mold and death reached his nose and he flinched.

He must have ignored everything when she tossed him around. He was used to being in pain, but being rough handled so much made him feel uneasy.

He looked up to see a candle pinned up on the wall, it was waving slightly as if it was going to be put out. Shrugging slightly, he smiled. He liked it better when there was no light around. He could scare people easier that way.

"This sucks."

Bruce yelped and threw his body to the side, surprised to see the boy from earlier appear next to him. Had anyone been in the cell with him?

The boy was looking at his arms and scratching at them feverishly. A scowl formed his teeth like lips.

"Well if you stopped doing that than you might not feel anything."

Bruce and the boy squeaked, looking up to see a tall man hover above them. Its white sockets practically glowing against the candle light. Bruce looked at him a little before smiling slightly.

He pat the ground across from him and smiled when he actually did.

"I've seen you before." Bruce smiled. "I saw you at the foot of my bed."

"Psh that's creepy." The boy snickered.

"Yeah well Morgan was after him, at the time so what would you expect?" The man hissed.

"HA I can fight that lady with my hands tied behind my back, and win." The boy smiled triumphantly.

The man leaned back and looked at Bruce, with a humorous glint in his sockets.

"Sure after about six years of training." He coughed lightly, earning a snicker from Bruce.

The boy growled, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Bruce you're supposed to be on my side."

Bruce laughed again, he didn't know these two for long, but he felt safe around them. Like they were a part of him.

"I'm sorry but even I don't think you can face that lady." He snickered slightly.

His smile fell as he realized Morgan had probably captured the two before him and put that spell on them as well.

He knew that one kid had it, but did the tall one get it too?

"Hey Old man." The boy sneered. "You got this mark too or what?"

The tall one nodded silently, pulling up some sort of glove before they say the exact same engraved mark.

"Do either of you know what it says?" Bruce asked.

He looked up to them both shake their heads.

"All I could get was 24, im a bit rusty on my Greek." The man replied.

"So it's Greek eh?" The boy huffed. "I was just trying to figure out what language it was, I could have sworn it was Ukrainian."

"No Ukrainian is smaller text." He replied.

The two boys nodded, both looked at the inscriptions in their arms.

Bruce looked up and stared at the two, before tilting his head in confusion.

"Hey how come you two are transparent and all?" Bruce asked. "And kinda look like shadows?"

"We don't judge you do we?" The boy snapped. "How come your so pale?"

Bruce looked down and stared at his hands for a moment, before putting a hand on the back off his head.

"I guess I need to go outside more." He chuckled awkwardly.

The boy stared at him, before sighing and collapsing on the floor. The older man shook his head, before looking at Bruce. It was then he noticed that he had no mouth at all.

"It's a curse…sort of." The man sighed. "We're stuck like this for awhile."

He nodded in understanding.

"So what are your names, I can't keep calling you man and Boy in my head."

The boy looked up and glared at him.

"Yeah well I can't keep calling you Bruce can I?" He growled.

"But that's my name." Bruce pointed out, tilting his head to the side.

The boy growled again before jumping up.

"But there are such things as nicknames! Why don't I just call you Kid hu?!"

Bruce blinked, not noticing the finger pressed up against his nose.

"That's okay, I don't mind." He smiled.

The boy froze and fell back with a small yell of frustration.

"You are UNACCEPTABLE!" he cried.

The man rolled his head and looked at Bruce.

"He's an emotional one." He sighed. "You can call me Shadow or Shade."

Bruce smiled, nodding to Shadow in agreement.

"So what about you pipsqueak." Shadow rolled the boy over, who glared at him.

He looked at Bruce who looked at him expectantly. He let out another sigh and closed his eyes.

"_Bats." _

**A/N: TA-DAH! Sorry for the late update, I thought my keyboard had broken and I was depressed for two whole days until I realized it just got disconnected from my computer. I was so happy. I tried to write this as fast as I could without making a lot of mistakes but I think I failed. Oh well.**

**So we are going to reach an end soon, but I think we'll surpass twenty. **

**ANYWAYS, Guest of Honor (**guest**) Please don't die on me, I have the chapter right here. :3 I hope you all like this chapter and I'll try not to be so late next time, but no promises.**

**Please follow or favorite and leave a review if you'd like, Thank You! (**_**Being greedy again sorry TTnTT**_**)**

**-Maiden Out.**

H


	19. Hopeless

**Chapter 19: Hopeless**

**Disclaimer: FIGHT ME I"LL OWN YOU!**

Time froze the air around them, the musty scent seemingly gone ice cold. Noting the tension, Shadow stood up; striding his way to the cell door. He leaned in as far as he could go, hissing slightly as a pulse of magic burned his skin.

Peeking down the hallway, while ignoring the sting, he could clearly see Morgan striding down the steps. Her hips sashaying back and forth as she hummed quietly to herself. Her soft melody echoed throughout the place, but sent ominous chills down his spine.

He walked back, and forcefully made Bruce face the wall. He almost cried out in shock until Bats placed a hand on his lips.

Bruce looked at them in shock and surprise, trying to turn his head to see what was happening.

"Stay put." Bats hissed, removing his hand.

To shocked to say anything, he nodded his head, staring at the floor in front of him. He noticed with surprise his arm glowed and the faint number of twenty four dropped by one. Ignoring the glow he heard the sound of a shoe scuffing the cement and winced.

"Don't panic, stay calm." Shadow murmured. "She's almost here, don't say anything or turn at all, Bats and I will tell you what to do got it."

"Okay." He hushed.

The click of heels began to get louder before they stopped suddenly.

"Say hello." Bats smiled. "It'd be rude not to."

The only way Bats knew that Bruce had heard is when he straightened his back.

"Hello Morgan."

Morgan stopped and glared at the boy, his shadow looking similar to the bat he once was. Ignoring the odd acceptance, she let a smile touch her lips.

"Why, hello Young one." She drawled her sickly sweet voice sent shivers down his spine. "I assume you've made yourself comfortable."

"As comfortable as I can be." Bats snorted.

"As comfortable as I can be." Bruce repeated, His eyebrows drawing together as she didn't acknowledge Bats one bit.

"How lovely." She bit out.

She glared at the kid with a burning passion, no an hour earlier he was screaming and crying in agony. She stared at him, not willing to move until he turned to face her, so she could relish in the pure terror he should be feeling.

"You still here?" He groaned loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

He glance d over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he saw her masked pressed roughly against the bars. Her hands clenching against the bars as if her life depended on it, creating small dents against the metal.

"Kinda out of it ain't she." Bats snickered, waltzing up to her.

Shadow rolled his eyes, or at least motioned he did. He turned to Bruce lightly motioning to face her.

He spun a bit, planting his feet on the ground once his body was facing her direction. He placed his hands on the ground, in between his crossed legs as he stared indifferently at her.

She gritted her teeth, taking in a shaky breath before smirking again. She let the bars go and turned her back to him, she started to walk away, her hand lingering slightly. A small red pulse, formed in her hand, and she quickly slammed her hand against the bar.

The light slipped through bars, speeding towards the child who sat there. He crossed his arms in a feeble attempt for defense, but it was in vain. The pulse slammed against his arms, slamming the child back with force. The wall behind him cracked.

Bruce cried out in pain, tears threatening to spill as the wall crumbled around him. He looked at his arms and hissed at the now burnt skin. It pulsed a light red, seemingly draining the energy in his body. He looked up, wiping his tears with his shoulders. He could barely hear Morgan laughing, but it was blocked by a large buzzing drone.

He could faintly see her walk away, but couldn't tell how long it had been. Gritting his teeth, he stood on shaky legs. The world crashed down on him, nausea overtook his stomach as his eyesight turned black. He felt pain vibrate up from his legs, as he collapsed. His cheek and stomach hitting the cement, along with his arm.

He immediately knew he messed up his arm in a way, he fell on it oddly. He looked up, his left arm splayed out in front of him. He saw the letters dropping and assumed it was the number.

It stopped and his vision faded to black.

The last thing he saw was the number eight.

**-The Group-**

Flash muttered angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Shayera sighed and batted him with one of her wings, no longer able to take his agitated state.

"Flash you and I both know we wouldn't have been able to follow the trace even if we wanted to," She sighed then looked at Diana who was reacting the same way as Flash. "You two need to calm yourselves down, they'll find the trace and we can go kick Morgan's butt."

Diana grumbled, despite her being on a small mission looking for Morgan without any interactions with Bruce. She still felt extremely close to the small boy, not as much as Flash or Shayera, but it was strong enough for her to want to beat the living crap out of anyone who hurt him.

Shayera sighed, slamming her head on the table in front of her. Usually she'd be the one grumbling, screaming and giving out verbal threats that usually went violent. She let out another loose sigh, slamming her wing so Flash couldn't stand. He cursed lightly, pushing her feathers away as he tried to get up.

"Shay I'm hungry let me eat." He growled. "I'll get you two some chocolate shakes while I'm at it."

She glared at him for a second, and then closed her wings so they were tightly pressed up against her back. She tossed her head slightly to the side and clicked her wrist with one of her nails.

"Go but hurry" she added roughly.

Grunting slightly he sped off, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. Diana sighed next to her, muttering about Mocha instead.

Shaking her head she looked at the clock that showed the hours minutes and seconds. She stared at the moving seconds and watched as they tallied up rather quickly. Flash came back and handed them the shakes and Shayera grunted.

'Eleven seconds, that's four seconds too many.' She thought, grabbing the shake and sipping the chocolaty liquid through the straw.

She looked at Flash quietly, noting how he had only a large pile of food for a normal person. Meaning it wasn't a mounting reaching a foot in the air. It was a small pile, containing various fruits and sweets. She raised an eyebrow as he started to eat at a normal humane pacing. Staring off into the black void the window provided.

She winced when he looked down at him plate and pushed it in front of him. No longer having an appetite, it seemed. She cautiously plucked a gummy bear from the tip of the plate, placing it in her mouth as she chewed slowly.

Thoughts raced through her head, thinking on reasons why Flash would push a plate of sweets away. Subconsciously, she began to grab another item from the plate, which happened to be a slice of apple. Grumbling she nibbled the sweet fruit, glancing over to Diana to see she was messing with her straw.

Her Mocha, which Flash got surprisingly, was beginning to melt. The whipped cream loosing its oomph and melded oddly with the brown chocolate. She glared at the offending drink, watching with slight horror as she saw Diana unwillingly began to mix the creamy chocolate with the bland cream. Wincing she looked back to her own drink, sucking on the straw as the liquid slowly neared the bottom of the glass.

She turned as she heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall way, watching with confusion as Lantern came through the door. She heard the scraping of chairs and watched as Flash and Diana walked towards the ex-marine. He grunted and motioned for them to sit back down, which they reluctantly agreed to.

"So what happened?" Shayera asked, calmly taking a raspberry from the plate. "I didn't expect you back so early."

Lantern smiled, and laughed softly.

"Neither did we to be honest." He grunted taking a seat across from her. "But Morgan's trail was flimsy, and clumsy. She left indication that she was trying to rid the residue but she wasn't quick enough."

"Okay so then where is she?!" Flash grumbled, a small growl emitting from the back of his throat.

Ignoring the speedster, john continued.

"We went back to the place that she had vanished with Bats, and we found an explosion of magic. But one of the edges of the trail led farther than the others, and we assumed she had the destination in mind so the spell splattered."

"Wait but that's impossible, if all the other times she had been teleporting she had to have the place in mind before doing that, No?" Shayera muttered, gripping a small piece of chocolate between her teeth.

"That's what I had originally thought but Etrigan had mentioned that she usually had a back-up spell to cover her trails, but he only sensed the teleportation spell at the moment. That means that she's still in Gotham, but hiding underground or masking the building to throw us off." John muttered, "Not to mention if we went there right now, she'd probably be expecting us to charge in and take Bats back, so that means she probably has traps and goons littered everywhere."

Shayera nodded numbly, that would mean she'd probably kill him at that point in time. She turned to her left to see Flash gritting his teeth angrily, and she swore to Diana's god she say a single tear stream down his cheek. She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting a calm indifferent face set on her features when Flash angrily turned to her.

His anger quickly drew to surprise before guilt overset everything. He looked down and muttered a small apology underneath his breath. He crossed his arms on the table and gently pressed his face in the crook of his elbows. He let out a shaky breath and silently cursed himself for being so weak.

He was the reason everything was going wrong. He was the reason Bruce was out there crying for someone to save him.

And now there was nothing he could do.

"_MORGAN'S ON THE MOVE!"_

His head shot up, and a vicious smile touched his lips. Glancing over to Shayera and Diana to see them react the same way.

He stood up, pushing his chair back as he walked calmly towards the monitor room.

This was it.

**A/N: HELLO! I'm sorry this is late, but I've been struggling with writer's block (again). And I'm not going to lie, but those of you who Know Daniel from Cyndago, could probably figure it out. It was sudden and it scared me, but I'm better now. **

**Enough of this cause I don't want to get you all in a depressed mood or anything.**

**I don't like how it turned out but I hope you all enjoyed. So Bye and please Review.**

**-Maiden out.**

H


	20. Small filler (I'm sorry)

**Small Filler**

**Disclaimer: IDO (I don't own)**

**A/n: Okay this might be long, but I am so sorry! For everyone who followed, favorited this story, and the people who were kind enough to leave a nice review.****THANK YOU. It really boost's up my self esteem (**_**though nowhere near arrogance or cockiness, I know I still have a long way to go.**_**)**

**I did want to start typing and get a new chapter up, and I did type it up, but I'm caught in a MF storm. The most I got was about 500 words for the next chapter, and I haven't even gotten to the good part and I'm rambling for all 500 words so I need to delete it and rewrite it. **

**I also got into another major funk because I had a notebook with 5 sections and over 200 pages filled with my personal drawings and rants. AND SOME ASS HAT DECIDED TO JUST GRAB IT FROM MY BAG AND STEAL IT. At first I thought that I had lost it or lend it to one of my friends (I only have like 5 or 6 real friends that I talk to on a day to day basis.) so I asked around and found that someone had taken it. **

**It pisses me off and I spent over an hour crying because I really, really, REALLY love my art, it expresses who I am and why I am here. **

**Problem is, I still haven't found who took it. Other than that my mom has been pressuring me to get Straight A's in all my classes, I have six classes for high school. And I had 3 A's and 3 B's so she got all mad. So I'm struggling to bump up all my grades, it isn't hard but with the limited amount of HW and Class work I can't really bump up anything! And being in Pre-cal for tenth grade requires me to focus a lot on that for tests. So yeah.**

**Im sorry for ranting, and you sure as hell don't have to read it. I apologize for my EXTREME lateness, so I have this chapter.**

**Pretty much it has nothing to do with the Plotline and it won't have any hints or reason's things happen. If anything, this whole chapter is based on lil' Bats and his secret passion, along with a bit of Flash being Flash. **

**I'm not going to lie, but as I was writing this I couldn't help but smile softly. My small adopted child is adorable.**

**Again I apologize for everything and you can read this small Filler with no more interruptions.**

Bruce shot up with fright, looking around in the empty room of his. He looked down to his palms, inhaling a shaky breathe. He couldn't remember what had scared him, he could never remember his nightmares.

He turned his head slightly and gripped the small teddy bear that lay next to him. He held the small bear, letting his breathe even out as he shut his eyes.

Finally he opened his eyes, and looked at the alarm clock set on the side of his bed. The large green numbers shone with an eerie glow. 3:20. He shivered and moved the blanket away from his warm body.

He didn't dare look up, afraid to see the creature sitting at the edge of the bed, or the doll running around the floor holding a knife. Maybe he didn't want to see the boy with the split smile and lidless eyes.

He felt a shiver rack his spine, and concluded something. There was no way in hell he was reading those scary stories from the library ever again, or listen to the kids when they say a story is true.

He slid of the bed with the teddy bear in his hands, clumsily walking towards the light switch. Hearing the satisfying click, he whipped around and slammed his back on the wall. Happy to see no monsters creeping up on him.

Bruce wandered towards the window and saw the stars twinkling between the thick gray clouds. The clouds flashed and quickly covered the dark purple with speckled white. A large clash of thunder rung around the city.

Bruce squeaked and dived to the ground, holding the teddy bear, the thunder clashed again and he scurried under the bed. He flinched violently as every clash became louder and louder.

"_Oi Bruce, get out of there!"_ A voice shouted.

Bruce squeaked and hugged the bear closer. After a moment of silence he could hear a loud grunt and felt a tug on his pants. Problem was that it was on the side pressed up against a wall.

Bruce shrieked loudly, and crawled away from the wall. Creating a small skin rash on his arms, he successfully got out. He could see his transparent friends holding in a snicker, underneath the bed!

He growled and got up, placing his hands on his hips as he leaned forward.

"That was mean!" he cried. "You could have traumatized me!"

The boy, in turn, began to laugh loudly. His laugh causing Bruce to flush brightly and turn around, pouting heavily as his friend continued to laugh. Bats stood up and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I don't like you." He seethed.

Bats snickered lightly, his teeth shining against the dull lighting.

"You and me both Kiddo." He smiled. 'Well I gotta go, Shadow and I have some shit to do, so….go back to sleep."

Bruce tensed, his muscles clenching at the thought of sleep. He shook his head and smiled lightly.

"I-I think I'll just watch some T.V." He laughed nervously.

Bats stared at him before shrugging, jumping out of the window that was open. Bruce crawled up quickly and closed it, he didn't like the windows being open. He let out a small sigh of relief, stepping back a bit as he stared at the window.

He shivered as he heard another boom of thunder and carefully retrieved his bear from the floor. Biting his lip, Bruce quickly grabbed the curtains and clumsily pulled them shut. He wouldn't want to stare outside anymore.

He sighed heavily, and quickly crossed to his dresser. He found his CD player and quickly gripped onto it along with the overly large headphones. He clipped the CD player onto his pants and let the headphones dangle onto his neck.

He jumped back, opening a drawer and skimming through the mass amounts of cases. He quickly gripped onto one; it was a large orange case with a single white disk inside. He had dark black letters that stated 'Bruce's songs.'

He smiled slightly; his mother had managed to use her laptop to put this together for him.

Bruce quickly opened the case and popped it into the CD player. The first song that came on had started out with several chords being repeated on the guitar. It was soft, and calming, the rhythmic sound soothing his mind.

He began to pat his leg with the music. The lyrics came on and he immediately knew the song.

"_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_,"

Bruce quickly started to dance to the song, swaying his hips slightly as he waltzed in a circle, he crossed his right foot behind him and spun in a circle, planting his left foot onto the ground as he continued to waltz.

"_How this war turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me, I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall,_"

He gripped his arms and let a frown touch his lips, eyes scrunching up as he took a step back. He took three steps forward, puffing his chest up ever so slightly, before he rose his arms. He clutched his hands onto his heart, twisting his head as he let his body crouch slightly.

He quickly mouthed the next line, a small apologetic smile touching his lips.

"_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

He continued his waltz, only this time he made his movements more erratic, sliding to the side as he crossed his arms. He spun on his left leg and planted his right foot shoulder width apart. He let his palm touch the floor and tightened his left hand into a fist. Dropping to one knee he clutched his heart with his left.

Blinking back tears he pressed pause, he loved this song so much, but it brought back bad memories.

There was a faint sound, and he quickly took off his headphones, shock and embarrassment covering his face.

Flash stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Nice one."

And with that Bruce passed out.

**A/n: Lol, there you go, this song is called Your Guardian Angel y Red Jumpsuit Apparatus so yeah. I might fix this later but this is just a filler chapter for my lack of updates. (DON'T EXPECT THESE.)**

**I don't like Chapters with just A.N. in them so yeah. Here ya go. **

**-Maiden Out.**


	21. Pain

**Chapter 20: Pain**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing this s*** ugh, but as always I don't own anything. **

Bruce opened his eyes wearily, his heart pounding at a million miles and his head was ringing like crazy. A dark shadow loomed over him, forcing him to shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he saw the silhouette of Morgan above him, but instead of one there were three.

He could hear her giggling and laughing; it was a soft sound but had an edge to it that scared him.

Was she being driven to insanity?

He shook his head, the sudden nausea washing over him in a flash. He gagged loudly, and he was thrown upward roughly. He gagged again, bringing up an arm to his throat.

It was burning, his muscles were killing him. As if it was being eaten from the inside out. He felt as if his bone was shattering as pressure began to build around it. Burning his skin in the process, though he refused to scream

He then noticed Morgan hadn't dropped him to the floor. He looked up at her, in which she smiled back greedily. What was with her?

He let his head drop back down to the side and noticed how much his body flared every time he moved.

Why did he hurt so much?

"Come along Batsy."

His eyes wandered slightly, scrunching up as he looked at Morgan. Batsy? Who the hell was Batsy?

He closed his eyes once again, remembering Bats and Shadow were around him at the time, but they weren't next to him at the moment. He felt his legs cry out in pain and looked down slowly.

He was being dragged. When had that happened?

He looked behind him slightly, noting the movement took a lot of energy to perform. He saw Morgan dragging him with one hand; the other was moving around and going everywhere erratically.

He tensed when she turned to him with a vicious smile; her mask was slightly up so he could see the deranged glint in her eyes.

He was just a kid, why had she taken a large interest in him.

His eye lids dropped, and he remembered what Bats had told him. He had hurt her son, her only son, but he wasn't dead. He was old, like really, really old. An old man that couldn't talk and could barley move, who didn't even acknowledge anything was happening. But it wasn't his fault.

It was…just a little mistake.

He looked back towards her, slightly happy as his vision blended into a blurry frame aside from the three images.

Her mouth was moving, it paused for a moment her mouth wide open and he could hear faint laughing.

What was she saying?

Was she even speaking English?

He cried out, a bright light enveloping his sight, burning away the darkness he was acquainted to.

He felt her nails scrape his neck and flinched violently. He could feel his heart beat erratically. Was this it? He was tossed to the dirt, forcing him to hold in the large gasped breathe he wanted to take.

He looked up and saw her laughing, staring at him for a second before looking up.

"You want him!?" She squealed. "Come on get him!"

She kicked him harshly in the stomach; his body skidded across the floor, turning from dirt to cement. He cried out in pain, curling up as he held his stomach.

It was official; he was completely done with pain shooting through his body every damn second of the day.

"BATS!"

Bruce turned slightly, expecting to see his dark friend with white teeth. Instead he saw Flash, gently gripping him from the sides as he carried him back to everyone.

"NO, NO, NO!" His head lolled back slightly to see Morgan fuming madly.

It was her fault, if she didn't want him to be taken back. The least she could have done was not kicked him. Or better yet not have taken him anywhere at all, what kind of person gave away what they wanted.

He blinked owlishly. What was he thinking?! He didn't belong to her!

"It's going to be okay Bruce, everything will be alright." Flash whispered in comforting hushes.

He scrunched his nose up slightly. Flash's breathing was quick and rapid, almost as if he was hit harshly on the chest. His body was shaking and he curled his fingers against Bruce's side.

Was he mad? Bruce looked up and tensed when he saw his teeth clenched in anger. Was he mad at him?

"F-Flash." He whispered, curling up into the taller man's chest. "I-I."

He grunted, tears brimming at his eyes. He felt uneasy the whole time, but having Flash mad at him was devastating. He didn't want him to be mad, Flash didn't seem like the person to get mad easily.

He shoved him in the chest, surprising Flash who immediately put him down. He stepped back on wobbly legs, stumbling back until he landed on his rear. He looked up to see Flash's mouth pressed in a firm line, concluding what he had thought earlier.

"Bruce your arms." Flash whispered.

Bruce looked at his arms and growled. The stupid red glowing mark were still there, but was that really the first thing Flash saw. Not the fact that he was bruised and he was bleeding from his lip! No it had to be the one thing that didn't even hurt him, the stupid marking he didn't care about.

He looked up, and noticed Flash was nowhere to be seen. He growled again and stood up on shaky legs. He didn't want to go back to Morgan, or the supposed heroes. He wanted to go home, with Alfred and Mom and Dad. He wanted to be away from all this danger.

He wanted to be normal.

He looked back to see a clash of Red against a magical barrier, the red being launched back and slammed against a building.

He felt a scream bubble up in his stomach, but immediately quelled it down. They didn't care about him; they only cared about winning the battle against a long time enemy. If anything, they wouldn't even notice he was gone.

He scoffed quietly to himself, why had he ever believed they would notice.

No One Ever Noticed.

He looked around quickly and ran to a building. An alleyway. His smile dampened when he heard a load whistle. He turned quickly to see Superman slam into the building right next to him. He blanched and hid into the small animal covered alley way.

He heard a panic of Voices and hid behind the nearest trashcan. Nose scrunching up slightly at the rancid smell he watched as Morgan slid across the pavement near him.

He tensed his small hands scratching pathetically against the pavement. The woman tensed and tossed her head towards him, making him freeze. He was out of sight, and he couldn't exactly see her well, but he knew…he knew she was staring at him. He could feel her piercing gaze, sending unpleasant shivers of fear run down his spine.

He heard more yells and the sound of several people hitting the floor at once. Biting his lip, Bruce silently looked to the side, hoping to see Morgan slammed onto the floor. Instead he met with several of the 'heroes' gritting their teeth in pain as something held them against the floor. He squinted slightly, searching for Morgan in the mist, a little happy and disappointed as she was outstretching her hands on the group standing above them all.

Her Mask was shattered slightly. A large crack emitting from the bottom left of her face to the upper right. Tiny small cracks spread all around, almost like a spider web, but the mask wouldn't shatter.

He looked around, and noticed with slight fear that Flash was looking directly at him. He gritted his teeth roughly as Flash struggled to get up.

"BRUCE!" Flash cried out, as more pressure was pushed onto his body. H

He watched in agony as Morgan appeared behind the kid, the boy was oblivious to what was happening.

"Bruce! I n-need you to-!" He was cut off harshly by a loud tortured scream.

He was helpless.

Bruce writhed in agony, his blue eyes shot open in his surprise. His arms slammed against his sides while he jolted upwards on his knees. He threw his head back, crying and screaming as the magic coursed through his body. His body cackled a dark red as opposed to the light blue magic pooling in Morgan's palm

Morgan was a bit surprised, jumping back in shock as she watched him. Her surprise lasted no more than a second, before an insane laughter erupted from her. She sauntered forward twirled her hand around in the air, as the screaming turned into harsh sobbing.

The energy dissipated and Bruce slammed forward. There was a sickening crunch as blood spewed from his small body.

Flash cried out in shock, along with two others he had barley realized were watching as well.

Morgan squealed lightly, raising Bruce up with the blue magic settled in her hand. His head tilted forward as an unnecessary amount of blood, dribbled from his lips. His had the eyes of a doll, so lifeless and shiny, but he was alive. His stomach rose and fell in odd intervals, signaling his uneven breathing.

"BRUCE!" Flash cried out, struggling as he lifted up his body.

The pressure that was on his back dissipated and he ran forward without even thinking. His green eyes solely on the boy he was taking care of. He heard his name faintly being yelled at. Suddenly his body felt heavy.

He was snapped back into reality as his body was crushed to the floor. Gasping lightly for air, as he felt his whole body began to cave in. he warily and slowly looked up, a grimaced frown set on his face. He was at the feet of Morgan.

"Grovel." She smiled lightly.

She rose her hand up and snapped in front of her as if she were throwing something.

He stared in horror as Bruce's body followed the movement. His body landed in the main street, skidding across the pavement. He rolled to his side, and Flash held back a sob.

He was beat up harshly, his skin raw red with a thousand of small scratched littered his right side. He lazily opened an eye, his left one, staring blankly at Morgan.

In return she raised an arm and uttered in an ungodly cheerful tone.

"Die."

**A/N: NYEH! I don't know what to say. During Christmas Day, was when my inspiration came back! I was originally going to make this longer but I couldn't help but feel bad. **

**This was going to be the last chapter and ending it all but I decided to give it earlier. **

**If anything next Chap will DEFINITLEY BE the LAST ONE.**

**Almost done. Tears. T-T**

**So hope you enjoy and Review please.**

**-Maiden Out.**


End file.
